The Going's On: The Last Ending
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'All things happen for a reason, it's finding that reason that is the hardest part.'  All good things must come to an end...And this is the very end of it all...The very last Going's On...A decent ending? Well, ya'll can be the judge of that. Love Chloe.
1. Life has moved on: Possibly

_**1-Life has moved on...Possibly**_

Drake stretched his arms out, throwing them behind his head as he blinked his eyes awake. Slowly he turned to face the blonde girl beside him in the bed. He had expected her to be asleep, but Carmen was smiling up at him with her dark eyes twinkling.

"Good morning," the Prince smirked, turning on his side and wrapping an arm around her waist, "my beautiful wife."

Carmen giggled slightly, scooting herself closer, feeling her tanned skin on his perfect chest. It still sent her an amazing sensation down her body, almost making the hairs on her back stand on edge, but in a good way. A way she wanted it to be for as long as the two were married for.

"You're never going to get tired of saying that, are you?" The Princess whispered, knowing the answer already. He had been saying it every morning for the past four days in which they had been married.

"Of course not." The two leaned in, resting their lips on each other's. They still both found it amazing how they molded perfectly into shape with each other. It was as if they were made to fit that way.

The two had opted out of a honeymoon, staying in the Scarlatinan Palace was all they wanted, with the added privacy they had asked everyone for beforehand. Carmen's parents were not too happy, they would have preferred to have sent the two of them off somewhere so they could get up to their antics without everyone else knowing about it, but the two insisted on staying put.

Jenifer stretched herself out on the sofa in her house. If her parents had, had it their way, it would have been in the back of a moving van by now, but luckily they were not moving anymore. They couldn't simply just move Jenifer away from Tiger now, knowing the circumstances, they were both in this together.

Plus, Thomas had been accepted into Scarlatina Community College. At least this way he could stay at home and simply walk to his classes when he needed to, instead of having to move into a dorm room or something like that.

"I feel fat..." The blonde teenager moaned, rubbing her hands over her stomach.

"You're not even showing yet!" Rosalinda snapped impatiently. It was true though, Jenifer was not even supporting a tiny baby bump. Her stomach was flat, which the girls were finding quite unusual.

"I know..." Jenny mumbled, "But I still feel fat."

Abigail placed her college guidebook down on the seat beside her. She had been doing some light reading, wanting to know about all the in's and outs of college life before she even went.

"How far along are you anyway?" No one had asked Jen that before, which was a curious thing. Maybe no one really wanted to know. Knowing when the baby was going to be coming was only going to scare and worry most people.

"Eighteen weeks." Jenifer sighed, keeping one hand on her stomach at all times.

"EIGHTEEN WEEKS!" Rosie yelled. "THAT'S FOUR AND A HALF MONTHS!" It was quite impressive how such a dim girl managed to work that out so quickly.

"Well done, genius." The pregnant teenager replied with sarcasm in her voice and in her smile. "You can count!"

Annalise smiled, a small blush on her face. Even after a few weeks of dating, Scott still gave Annalise the best feeling in the world whenever he held her hand in his.

As the two love birds took a nice stroll down the street, everything seemed all too perfect. This is what Annalise had been dreaming of for a while before, but she had never thought it would have turned into her reality.

"You know..." She spoke up, clearing her dry throat. "I'm quite excited about going to college."

"Me too." Scott sighed. "But I also want this Summer to last forever."

They both knew that Summer vacation was only going to end all too quickly. When college time came around, the chances were they would have even less time to spend with each other in the long run. They wanted to spend as much as they could now before they were separated by classes and home work.

Nearby, Thomas was sat in the comforting place of Dallas window seat in her living room. It gave a great view over a fair bit of Scarlatina, right over to the trees on the other side of the houses, the ones that hid the lake away.

The two were watching the baby together because Dallas had yet to find a job to pay for a nanny for Jack-Jack, and Dallas desperately needed a job. She did have quite a lot of money left from her father, who had given her three of his ten credit cards before her left. What he needed so many for, Thomas had no idea. However, he must have been some sort of rich tycoon in hiding because he did seem to be pretty loaded. But the money wouldn't last forever.

"That's disgusting." Thomas muttered, his eyes darting to Annalise and Scott as they sucked face in the middle of the grounds.

"And here's me thinking it was love." Dallas commented, leaning her body against the side wall, but looking out so she could also so. "Huh, I guess I have been wrong for all these years." She added on an eye roll just to annoy Thomas even more.

Thomas gave his only and best friend, and secret crush, a shove with his foot, smiling from the corners of his mouth. Dallas knew that eye rolling was his 'thing' which was why she did it so often.

"I still think its normal for them to do it." Thomas replied, not turning back to face them. "Just not IN PUBLIC!"

"Ah." Dallas smirked, situating herself on Thomas' feet and shuffling around to get comfy. "You're more of a Seven Minutes in Heaven sort of boy." The eighteen year old winked playfully, earning herself one of Thomas' famous eye roll's.

"Bit me..." He muttered, turning his head back towards the window.

Dallas only smirked further, getting up from her seat and starting to walk out of the room to go check on Jack-Jack as he was still asleep, "You're the vampire, you can do the biting."

A.N: This was just a quick start to show how life has changed ever so slightly from where we left of from…

Oh, how it is SO weird to be starting over yet again...LOL!

I mean, yesterday was chapter 24 and now we're ALL THE WAY back to number one again...GRR! LOL!

But I am SO happy to be writing yet another GO story :D

SPEKAING OF MORE GO STORIES! I started Missing Scenes yesterday! Three of you reviewed...YAY! LOL! Thank you :D Please go read and check it out if you haven't already, I do still need ideas and the reader and reviewers are the only people who can truly help me when I get stuck this time (Not my mother who I usually go to for minor ideas...LOL!) LOL!

xD!

YAY! LOL!

I actually managed to write four chapters yesterday...All for different stories...I felt quite proud of myself when I went to bed just after midnight...Dang it was late for me! I was SOOO tired...I mean it...LOL!

SO! There ya'll have it...There is a TWO NEW GO STORY OUT! YAY! LOL! I am also going to try and update Missing Scenes again in a bit :D LOL!

QUESTION TIME!

Do you guys find me annoying? Honestly, do you?

I WANT YOUR HONEST OPINIONS AND ANSWERS AND PREFRABLY A REASON OR SOMETHING THAT I DO WHICH ANNOYS YOU! (CHILLAX! Unless asked and given a VERY, VERY, VERY good reason, I ain't gonna change ;D) LOL!

Okay...

You know, I just discovered that Taylor Swift's song Innocent is about Kanye West...Did anyone else know that?

_**Time turns flames to embers, You'll have new Septembers. Every one of us has messed up too. Minds change like the weather, I hope you remember. Today is never too late to be brand new ~Taylor Swift, Innocent. **_

That part is my favourite...It ALWAYS gives me shivers when I hear it...And it is soo true...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Not her Again

_**2-Not her Again**_

"How's married life then, Carmen?" Rosie asked, a playful smirk on her lips. Three of them were gathered in the palace kitchen early in the morning, all preparing their own breakfasts', though two were vampires and only drank blood, as it was Sunday, meaning the chef had the morning off.

"It's amazing!" Carmen smiled, but had her face turned down so her hair fell into her face so no one could see. It was obvious, though. Carmen had been on cloud nine ever since her wedding day.

"Is that because you're married?" Rachel asked, flashing her own smirk, much like her cousin's. "Or because you're married to Drake?"

All the girls agreed, Drake was one of the best people to have gotten married to. He was kind, caring and romantic, as well as having all the right looks. Carmen had the right to blush and be ever so happy with her new life.

"Hmm..." Carmen pretended to think the question over for a moment or two. "The second one!"

The three girls started giggling, the way they usually did once Drake was mentioned. They were like small school girls talking about their crushes on the playground.

That was until Annalise came rushing in, "They're at it again!"

No one had to ask at what or even who. It was pretty obvious to all of them and they all knew who it was between. It was the same thing all the time now. Day-in, day-out. Thomas and Scott fought each other for no reason at all.

The four of them rushed out of the palace and onto the streets just in time to see Scott pulls his fist back and let rip on Thomas' face once more. It wasn't like Thomas was just taking it, either. The teenage vampire was punching and kicking and all around scrap fighting back.

"STOP IT!" Carmen screeched, trying to pry them off each other.

When Thomas was in situations like this one, Carmen was the leader of the group. It was up to her to try and break-up this fight as everyone else had failed at doing so, but she was also failing.

"Stop fighting!" Rosie joined in, but her voice was nothing to them.

"They won't listen." Annalise trembled.

Everyone hated seeing the two like this, especially Annalise. The last thing she wanted was to be cleaning up more wounds and being down the hospital watching professionals fix up more broken bones.

It was all going too far now, It was way out of hand, but neither of them were listening to reason anymore. It was all one big twisted game of who was right and who was wrong, but they were the only ones who wanted to play now.

"AS YOUR FUTURE QUEEN, I DEMAND YOU TO STOP FIGHTING THIS INSATNT!" It was worth a shot, and no one was going to blame Carmen for even drawing that car, but it was never going to work. Scott and Thomas saw Carmen as a friend, a cousin, a sister, not their future commander.

Scott managed to push Thomas away, having the ability to wipe away the growing pool of blood off his lips again. It was the same spot all the time, never giving it enough chance to heal before Thomas clawed it open again.

Thomas lifted his fist to take another shot, but he never got as far. Carmen quickly grabbed his fist, squeezing it tightly and pulling it backwards, straining Thomas' arm. He may have been half-vampire and Carmen was only part, but she was usually the stronger one for some unknown reason.

"You lay another finger on his, Thomas." Carmen threatened; ignoring his winces and cries of pain as she almost popped his shoulder from the socket. "And it will be the. Last. Thing. You. DO!"

"You don't scare me, Carmen." Thomas muttered as soon as his cousin had released his fist. He was trying his best to not show the pain, but it wasn't his best strategy.

"You might not now." Carmen told him, keeping her voice, making it more threatening as she stepped closer to Thomas. "But in about two weeks' time, when I am Queen, I'll be able to sentence your pathetic ass to D-E-A-TH!"

"You don't have the guts." Thomas hissed quietly back.

Carmen smirked, as if saying 'Try me' with her lips. Thomas may have had a tough exterior, but Carmen was not afraid of him either. Thomas was harmless, his bark was worse than his bite. He would never hurt someone like Carmen, his cousin, someone he felt so protective over.

"Go ahead." Carmen replied. "Try me." Thomas gulped silently as Carmen kept pushing herself closer to him. "Just know that it is your life on the line now, Tom."

The two stopped for a moment, feeling everyone's eyes on them now. Annalise and Rosie was stood in front of Scott, stopping him from striking Thomas first, though that would have been unlikely. Everyone else was just enjoying the show. No one else knew how to shut Thomas up like Carmen did. She had been doing it her whole life, she was a natural.

The teenage vampire turned his back on everyone, trailing back to his house in anger. The last thing he needed was for it to get the better of him and to actually lash out at someone like Carmen, so he chose to walk away from it all.

"You wouldn't really kill him, would you?" A voice piped up from behind Carmen.

"Nah, I-" But Carmen stopped herself, turning around to face the person who was stood there.

The woman was dressed in a light brown trench coat, thought it was still Summer and very hot in Scarlatina. Her face was shielded by a hat and her shoulder length black hair that draped down.

As the woman looked up, her smile was now recognizable, though most already knew her from her voice.

"CELIA!"

"Who else would it be?"

A/N: HEY PEOPLE!

I know this was short….Tomorrows will be LONGER! I PROMISE! Hehe!

So…What is Celia doing back here? Ah….I bet ya'll got your own ideas about that one ;) LOL!

IT'S GETTING LATE HERE NOW! It is 23:20!

=O! Sorry this is up late...

I am watching The Mummy Returns...There is an EPIC guy called IZZY! AH! LOL! HE'S CRAZILY INSANE! hehehe...I LOVE IT! LOL! OH! And these half-dead creatures who were fighting over a stick of dynamite cartoon character style...LOL! SO CUTE! haha!...And then they got blown! YAY! LOL!

ANYWAY!

...My cat looks like a kangaroo...Seriously...The way she's spread herself out on my bed...I have a double bed and she now thinks that one half is mine and the other is hers...I feel off my bed earlier...I mean it...I was crawling on the floor, I tried to swing one leg up and scoot on...FAIL! LOL!

I am rambling now...I like to ramble...YAY! LOL!

IZZY JUST SAVED THEIR ASSES! GO IZZY!

Thank you to;

InstruMental: YAY! LOL! It may not be the last...That is undecided yet...LOL! LOVE! hahaha! Awww...Thank you soo much :D Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: hehehe...It may not end! I am unsure yet...LOL! haha! Awww...Thank you soo much :D Some people just don't show...And she's over halfway done as it's only a six month process, remember? haha! LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: We have been over this...Pregnancy is a normal teenage thing and THIS IS A TEENAGE STORY! Get over it already! Thank you :)

Clarissa: haha! Glad you LOVE it :D LOL! Thanks :)

rockerdude9999: haha! If it's any help, I knew you were a dude! LOL! Awww...Thank you soo much :D hehe! OH! And it is a two day waiting period...I think...If I remember correctly :D LOL! Then you can start the story and I shall read it xD Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! That was a good fail ;) LOL! Had me laughing at least! LOL! Awww...Thank you soo much :D LOL! Yeah...Not a BIG change...LOL! Hmmm...Is their 'friend' Heather? LOL! We'll find out ;) LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU ALL MORE THAN YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU ALL! LOL!

Okay...My cat worries me...She slept the WHOLE! Way through all the fighting scenes with loud guns and lots of yelling in The Mummy Returns...But as soon as the wind blows my door open JUST A TINY BIT! She jumped to take a look at it! WEIRDO!

LOL! I love my cat...hehehe!

SO!

Jonathan: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
>Izzy: What? You took my gold stick! I know you took my gold stick!<br>Jonathan: No, I have no id- I swear on the head of my wife I have no idea what you're talking about.  
>Izzy: You haven't - you ain't got a wife!<br>Jonathan: I haven't got your gold stick either!

haha!...I have NO idea why that amuses me...BUT IT DOES! LOL! Since I ain't listening to music ATM, I thought I'd show that to you...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Celia Divone is on The Case

_**3-Celia Divone is On The Case**_

Everyone was still staring at Celia even after they had all retreated back to the palace. It was their hang-out spot and they wanted some answers, what better place to do it?

"Well, I heard you guys had some problems to solve and good ol' Auntie Celia is here to help!" Celia smiled, something she didn't do too often anymore. "Once I slap Carmen!" The older woman reached out and hit the back of Carmen's head.

The action led to a lot of smiles across the room as most of them would just love to do that to Carmen themselves. In fact, everyone had wanted to do it to her at one point or another in their young lives.

"What was that for?" Carmen asked, half angry, half in pain as she rubbed the spot underneath her hair.

"And where was my Wedding invitation?"

Carmen froze up. That was not one of the things she had expected Celia to bring up in conversation, but she had and now she was pissed. Pissing of an assassin was not a good idea, even Carmen knew that one.

"Oh..." She whispered, turning her head away from Celia. "You heard about that..."

"I heard about it." Celia replied. "EVERYONE HEARD ABOUT IT! IT WAS ALL OVER THE FUCKING NEWS, DUMBASS!"

Celia had missed being around the group and the group had missed Celia around. She may have been a villain, but she had grown quite fond of the children after the last time they had worked together.

"NOT MY FAULT!" Carmen protested. "I wanted to keep it private with only family and friends."

"We are friends, sweetie." Celia told her, wrapping a friendly and caring arm around Carmen's shoulders and resting the palm of her other hand on the Princess' tanned arm. "We're so close we could be family...BUT THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Celia roared, giving Carmen a shove.

Yes. They had all definitely missed Celia. Celia Divone was the only person who could shove Carmen and get away with it because Carmen was shit scared of being killed in her sleep by her.

"I've missed you, Celia." Jenifer smiled, hugging the assassin. Hugs were not usually Celia's thing, but this occasion was different. It had been quite a few years since they had last met, hugs were in order.

Celia then quickly pushed Jenifer away, but made sure it was not harmful. The older woman raised an eyebrow at Jenifer.

"I am not a hugger." Celia told Jenifer. "I am a gossip. So...Four and a half months, huh?"

Jenifer's cheeks slightly blushed red and her mouth gawped open as if gasping for air because no words were coming out. She would have moved away if Celia didn't have a grip on both of her arms, her smug looking grin aimed directly at Jenifer.

"I-I...Uh..." Jenifer quickly regained some sort of composure. "You-You look great! Younger than the last time I saw you, in fact! Please don't kill me..."

Celia released Jen from her grips, the younger of the two stumbling back a little as the other flung her arms up into the air.

"Why does everyone think I am going to kill them?" Celia asked, hands now on hips and scanning the room for answers.

"I don't know. It might have something to do with the fact that you are a murderer, right?" Celia's eyes almost went wide as she knew that voice all too well. It was the one person in the room she must have missed out on her scan; otherwise she would have already been looking directly at her.

"Courtney!" Celia tried to smile as she turned to face the brunette who was stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "Long time no see..."

Courtney was not looking impressed. On the last occasion of seeing Celia, sure, she may have helped them lock away a highly dangerous criminal, but she did also almost kill her eldest daughter.

"What are you doing here, Celia?"

"I-Uh..." Celia was sounding like Jen, not sure what was going to come out of her mouth next. "Nothing..."

That was a very clear lie as Celia always wanted something. Whether it was work, business or pleasure, it usually involved killing someone. Though her record was zero for the killings in Scarlatina, it was never too late to try something new.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be coming back to Scarlatina again, hmmm?" Courtney pressed for answers the way she liked to do it.

"Plans change." Celia shrugged, and then came to a serious conclusion. "WAIT! You don't think I'm here on business, do you? BECAUSE I AM NOT!" Courtney wasn't sure whether to believe her or not on that account. "Not killing to be done here! NONE!" The sorcerer was still not looking too impressed with the story she was being told. "I mean, okay, I'll probably have a few fights and more than likely a scrap with Carmen over the television controller later, but nothing serious! I PROMISE!"

Before Courtney could answer, Rosalinda spoke up, always needing to get her say in, "What are _you_ doing here, Aunt Courtney?"

"I need Jen home right now." Courtney answered honestly, and everyone knew she was telling the truth about that.

"What did you do now?" Abigail asked, turning to face her worried looking cousin.

"I don't know..." Jenifer replied, looking and sounding as if she was about to cry, "What did I do?"

"Home!" Courtney commanded, her finger pointed towards the door.

She didn't have to tell Jenifer twice. The girl knew better than to mess with her mother these days, she had too much stress going on in her life and no one knew when she was just going to explode or was going to be around to feel the consequences of it all.

Jenifer quickly rushed from the room, Courtney disappearing on the spot soon after her. They both had a lot of family issues to sort out themselves before they could even think about anything else.

The room was tense at first, no one knowing what to say next. However, as usual, Carmen knew exactly how to break it all.

"Now that, that is cleared." She said. "WHAT ARE YOU REALLY DOING HERE?" She yelled at Celia, knowing that, that subject had not been cleared carefully enough to move on quite yet.

Celia stopped for a moment, clearing her throat as she tried to think of what she was about to tell them, which was pretty much anything she could think of.

"Well...There is something going on with you all, isn't there?" She questioned. "You know...A massive fight perhaps?" Celia knew there was, and it was one reason why she was there; to resolve it. She knew most had already tried and failed; now it was her turn.

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked, though it was pretty obvious that Celia had been spying on them for a long while now.

Celia knew everything there was to know about everything. It was like she had eyes planted all over the world so she could make sure everything was running smoothly, and when it wasn't, she made an interjection with the balance of life.

"So, what is going on exactly?" The assassin asked, needing to know the details before she could do anything further.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Annalise muttered.

"Try me." Celia smirked.

Everyone looked around at each other, not knowing where to start from. Things had been going on for too long now for anyone to know each detail that had passed over the period of time.

However, being a gossip girl, most talkative in the group and a sufferer of neverknowingwhentoshutupitous, Rosie volunteered herself to tell the story, "Well, Thomas was dating Olivia, but she was sleeping with every other boy behind his back because she is a good for nothing slut. Olivia then made a move on Scott, but the two then got caught making-out by Thomas. Thomas eventually found out the truth, after hating on Scott for a while, but now he is being too stubborn to accept Scott's apology."

"It's just one bug war zone between us all." Abigail added, her book now resting shut on her lap as she stared into nothingness, thinking back over the whole Summer and what a real wreck it had been for everyone. "Thomas won't talk to us and we don't want to pick sides; we're all stuck in the middle."

Celia thought for a moment. Things were a lot worse than what she had thought they were, but before she could even think of any of that, Celia came to a very brief halt in her mind, "Olivia who?"

"Does it matter who she is?" Carmen asked, but Olivia did matter. She was a key part of this, and maybe a part of something that Celia feared the most.

"Olivia Freeman." Annalise told the murderer, knowing that look on her face must have meant she was important. "She lives on the far side of Scarlatina with her father, no mother, just the two fo them."

"THAT BITCH!" Celia suddenly screamed.

Everyone turned to look at her now. No one suddenly knew Olivia inside and out like Celia seemed to do just by saying that, the two must have met previously at least.

"You know her?" Rachel, being the 'brave' person she was, questioned first.

Celia stopped dead again, instantly regretting her outburst. The group was slowly edging towards the truth of Celia. She was not an open book like they had wanted, more like a sealed in concrete sort of person; it was there, but hard to find.

"I-Uhh...Yeah...I know her..."

Jenifer looked ready to explode with anger, which is what she was going to do. The subject of this frustration was, naturally, her older brother. Thomas was always the subject of her anger.

"So what?" She questioned him from the seat beside Thomas on the sofa. "You had a little argument and now it's the end of the world? GROW UP, YOU FUCKING DRAMA QUEEN!"

"Less of the language, Jen." Courtney warned from the other room.

"Sorry." She apologized before swiftly looking back at her brother, "WELL?"

Thomas had no idea what to do. Everyone was on his case when he only wanted to be left alone to his own thoughts. His life was a lot more complicated than everyone else may have thought it was.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, JEN!" Thomas snapped at his younger sister, but she was not going to take it from him. Thomas had no right to scream or shout or even raise his voice to her.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to meddle in my life, but I can't step foot in yours?" Jenifer asked, knowing that Thomas wanted to still kill Tiger, but there was a very firm brick wall there now. "THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!"

"I SAID STAY OUT OF IT!"

Both of the teenagers were on their feet by now, eyes staring directly into the others. Being so close in age was good for being close and understanding, but bad when it came to arguments and fights. No one knew who had the upper hand because they were both more or less equal with the knowledge department.

"NO!" Jenifer yelled once again. "I'M YOUR SISTER, TOM, YOUR YOUNGER SISTER! I'M SUPPOSED TO LOOK UP TO YOU! BUT YOU ARE NOT SETTING ME A GOOD EXAMPLE, ARE YOU?" Thomas hated it when Jenifer pulled out the 'younger sister' card. She did it as a last resort, but it almost always worked on him because it was the cold hard truth.

"YOU'RE ON YOUR WAY TO COLLEGE WITH NO FRIENDS, NO MONEY, NO NOTHING! NO ONE WANTS TO BE CUAGHT DEAD WITH YOU!" Jenny's words were harsh, but they were getting through to Thomas. "AND WHY? BECAUSE YOU SCARE EVERYONE AWAY, THAT'S WHY! NOW, EVEN DALLAS HATES YOU!"

Thomas wanted to turn his back on his sister so badly, but he knew he would never hear the end of it if he did. The vampire kept his eyes locked and his mind set on every poisonous word she was breathing out. It may have been only the hormones talking, but Jenifer was making too much of a reality check point for Thomas.

"SO WHAT? YOU JUST GONNA DROWN IN YOUR OWN SELF-PITY NOW? YOU JUST GONNA WASTE AWAY IN YOUR FILTHY PIT OF A BEDROOM?" The answer was a very clear yes. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" It hurt Jenifer to think of what he brother had become, "You're not my brother anymore...I don't know who or what you are..."

A/N: ...Wasn't that nice?

Well, someone had to say something to you, Thomas! GRRR! hehehe! I don't care...I still love him dearly! LOL!

SO! Didn't I promise you a long chapter? Huh? Huh? LOL!

It is a day late...It is 1:25 AM and I do apologize for no update yesterday...Yesterday being UK time as I am sure it is still yesterday in most USA times...Right? hehe!

I do hope ya'll are happy that I have been working on this since 10:30 PM! LONG TIME, PEOPLE! LOL! I don't mind! I LIKE THIS STORY TOO MUCH TO NOT UPDATE IT! hahaha!

OKAY! I'm good...LOL!

I was over Aaron's for a big chunk of today...We watched Silent Hill and John Bishop: Elvis has left the building and injured each other and the usual shit we do together...LOL! OKAY! I had a good time...I did write a chapter of Missing Scenes whilst I was there too! HOW GREAT AM I TO YOU GUYS? LOL!

Mae cymaint o bobl yn siarad â mi mewn gwahanol ieithoedd heddiw, felly roeddwn i'n meddwl byddwn yn ceisio gwneud yn rhy ... Wedyn wnes i sylweddoli nad allaf siarad yn dda iawn mewn unrhyw yr Iaith ar wahân i Saesneg ac yn penderfynu defnyddio Google Gyfieithydd. Dwi ddim yn gobeithio y byddwch yn ei defnyddio hefyd i gael gwybod beth wyf yn crwydro ar fin chi! YAY!

Yes...That was Welsh...

Thank you to;

...Oh Jesus...Now I have to load my whole DSi system up...

HOLD ON A MOMENTO!

I'M A LEMON! =O!

InstruMental: LOL! I'm liking the Spanishness of it all! LOL! YAY! haha! I do hope to keep ya'll surprised :D hehe! ahaha! TIC-TAC'S RULE! hehehe! Thank you :)

rockerdude9999: haha! Any time :) 1) I use WordPad, but I think it may be easier if you use something like Microsoft word. The only reason I don't is because I never used to have it on my old computer and I just got so used to using WordPad, but Microsoft word is a lot easier. AND HAS SPELLCHECK! 2) You go onto publish, then doc manager (upload), give the chapter a tile, browse your files for the chapter and then upload it. Then go onto new story and follow the instructions for that...And then you upload a new chapter just like the first and then go onto manage stories, click edit on your story and add/change chapters and follow the instructions form there :D I hope that helped :D OMG! I love Good Luck Charlie xD hehehe! I don't think I have seen that episode yet...Thanks :)

Destanaa: ahahaha! Yeah...Not quite the bitch yet ;) LOL! ahaha! I LOVE the Mummy films :D They are EPIC! LOL! OMG! The Lion King 2 is ALSO EPIC! LOL! Yes. Yes Rafiki is EPIC too...ahaha! Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: Really? Why would we wanna kill Celia? Okay...Minus the part that she is pure EVIL! She is slowly growing a heart...LOL! ahaha! I don't have a thing that I can download apps on! Grrr! LOL! If I did, I would soo download that app! LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: ahaha! Don't be so quick to judge ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Gee...Thanks...That review means SO much to me...Ah well! At least you finally did review! GR! Thanks :)

YAY! REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

This was very long (JUST UNDER 3000 WORDS!) and it is now almost two AM...I should probably go get some sleep! Good night everyone!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Murderer on the Loose

_**4-Murderer on the Loose**_

Drake sat at Carmen's side on their usual sofa spot, his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips gently uskcing on his neck. Carmen was on the edge, unable to even enjoy the urges flowing through her body at that moment.

"Come on, baby..." Drake whispered, rubbing his nose back and fore on her skin lightly. "Dont be so stressed out."

"How can I not get stressed out about this?" Carmen replied, moving her neck away from Drake and shifting slightly so that one leg was up on the sofa and the two were now facing each other.

Carmen was a very stressful person. She had no idea of how to relax or let go of her stresses. There were too many and more just kept piling on. If her life was like this now, it was only going to get worse as she became Queen in a matter of a few short weeks.

"By letting loose and letting me get what I want." Drake replied, quickly pressing their lips together in a silent kiss so Carmen couldn't reply.

But Carmen's brain as hard at work, still. Her thoughst were uncontrollable and all over the place. Ever since Celia had turned up, things weren't at their greatest with anyone.

"I'm serious, Drake..." Carmen mumbled, her lips and throat too dry to speak. "I'm serious about this..." Drake knew she was, but Carmen needed to let it all out. "If I'm so stressed out now, what will I be like when I am actually Queen?"

That was all Carmen could focus on recently; becoming Queen. It was a ginat leap, a massive step, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to take it or not.

"You will make an amazing Queen, Car." His words were very dinscere because he meant every one of them. "And no matter what, I will always be right here, right at your side." Drake scooped Carmen's hand up in his own, kissing the top side of it gently, "I'm your king in a shining crown," Drake winked.

Carmen blushed ever so slightly. Drake still knew how to get to her. That was one of the good things of being married, yet not knowing each other for that long. They were still learning new things about each other and still getting that butterfly feeling in their stomach at the slightest touch.

"Normal girls would prefer a knight in shining armor." Carmen replied, giggling behind her words.

"You deserve better." Drake told Carmen, kissing her once more just to prove it.

Rosalinda Hudson was not someone to be messed with. Rosalinda Hudson could break down in a split second and you would be regretting it for the rest of your life.

"Let me put it this way." The tanned girl smiled sweetly. "GROW UP OR NONE OF US TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"

"I don't need this right now, Rose!" Thomas argued right back. He was one of the few people who weren't afraid of Rose and her actions. She was somewhat unpredictable when it came to her violent ways, but she would never harm someone who didn't thouroully need it.

"Well, someone needs to tell you!"

Thomas was still his new self, not giving a damn about any of his friends or family anymore. His only thoughts revolved around himself and Dallas, but Dallas was not in a particular good mood with him at that moment either.

Thomas was very slowly losing everyone and everything. It hurt him badly and deeply, but he tried not to show it. Weakness was something that no one ever showed in his family. Staying strong on the outside meant dying on the inside, but it was just the way Thomas was living his life. He was dealing with it around others, but not when he was alone.

"Tell me what?" Thomas questioned. "That my life is over? That everything I ever had is now gone? I KNOW THAT ALREADY!"

Carmen quickly snapped her head around, pointing her finger to the TV screen as she narrowed her eyes down on Celia, "DID YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT?"

"NOOO! NO, NO, NO! NOOOO!" Celia defended herself. "Just because there was a few couple of hundred murders, it does NOT mean it has something to do with me! Why would you think it was me?"

"Because you're a murderer." The Princess suggested, rolling her eyes and tuning back into the Growlen news channel. Growlen was the creational world in which Scarlatina was placed, along with Indicenta, the Land Of The Dead and all sorts of places like that.

They had been watching it for a few hours now, no particular reason why, Carmen was just interested in what was going on in her world. It was quite important that she knew also as if she ever got summoned to a conference, she would know exactly what to say on the subjects and topics that she was given.

" I AM NOT A MURDERER!" Celia bellowed. "I am an Assassin! There is a difference..."

"The difference being?" Drake asked, not seeing it himself. Celia had been very slightly driving him mad with her stay. This was the first time they had met and Drake pleaded it would be the last. Having an one-the-run criminal in the place he was living was not something he really wanted.

"Hush your mouth!" Celia hissed quite snake like.

"Well, if it's not you, who's doing it?" Abigail asked. Her and Rachel were now sat up against the wall, obviously having been watching the news themselves. They both looked quite worried over it too.

"Heather?" Rachel suggested, knowing it would not have been Celia's first choice to blame Heather for it. The two were quite closer, after all.

Celia shook her head, knowing for a fact it was not her sister doing it. Heather was not a murderer as such. Courtney had been a one off, such a long time ago too, "Nah, Heather's job now includes her teaching teeangers to something with their lives...Yeah, I'm not quite sure what she does..."

"So, it's just some new person out there." Abigail asked.

Carmen replied with a deadly serious and ghosyly white expression, "If it isn't Celia...It must be."

A/N: Oooh...STFF IS HAPPENING! hehehe!

Quite a good plot for up coming chapter me thinks! BUT! Chapters may be short...Like this one...hehe! SORRY! I know, I know...There may be one more long-ish chapter in there, BUT! I promise-PROMISE!-You that the last chapter will be longer than ANY chapter before it...I MEAN IT! It will contain A LOT of drama and much needed explanations and things we wanted to see happen, WILL HAPPEN! Well, one thing I can think of that is gonna happen, I KNOW ya'll have wanted for a while now...LOL!

OKAY! Rambling over!

Today has been...BLEH! You know? Like...BLEH...It's dragged...A LOT! This morning I couldn't be bothered to do anything...Then I went for a walk to B&M to get new headphones as my brother snapped my other new ones, the otherm other new ones were SHIT and the ones I found in the laptop case have a buzzing noise in the back of one of them...GRRR! But I have newer ones now! YAY! LOL!

PLUS! My aunt and two cousins came over and only just left...You have NO idea how hard it is to get an almost three year old give you back your merrkat when he wants to keep it...In the end I told him it was the merrkat's bedtime and he tucked him up in my parents bed...Quite cute actually...hehe!

AND NOW I HAVE FINISHED WRITING THIS!

I've actually had a very good day when it comes to talking to people on FF today...YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby, Aaron'sInAMineField, rockerdude9999 and Mr. Anonymous...Good people :D Had quite lovely chats today! hehe!

OH! That reminds me, before I forget! Go check out a story called I am Iron Man by rockerdude9999...IT IS EPIC! I mean it! Please go read and review! I MEAN IT! Good story...

hehehe...I'm a good person...

Thank you to;

InstruMental: haha! Yeah...Thomas is a person who isn't very likable anymore...That is for now anyway ;) LOL! haha! Hmmm...Maybe, just maybe, I can see the connection...LOL! Uhh...I'll go translate that in a minute, I'm reading off the DSi right now...LOL! ahaha! YAY! LOL! I am changing your opinion on surprises! I FEEL HAPPY! LOL! Thank you :)

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: Ah! Mexico too then, LOL! ;) hehe! ahaha! Yeah...She just went for it ;) LOL! OMG! Those are actually quite good ideas :) Thank you for them :) I wanted to try and do a M scene between someone and someone else...Jen and Tiger would be a good idea :) hehe! How her parents died and all that...Yeah...I have an idea for that one, but I don't really wanna post it until AFTER i have finsihed this story...Because I have plans and what not...LOL! And a Jen/ Duncan confrentation scene shall happen too! I had that idea for a few chapters time in MS! ahaha! I KNOW! IT WAS EPIC! LOL! I knew you meant Snape ;) haha! Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: Finally?...Finally what?...OMG! I'M LISTENING TO TAYLOR SWIFT! LOL! I love Taylor Swift...haha! I KNOW! It is weird...LOL! Thank you :)

rockerdude9999: Yeah, I know what you mean, same with a DSi...LOL! haha! Strange...Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: You know, if they used google translate to translate it, they wouldda known that because I did mention it! GRRR! hehehe!...Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! I hope it's getting good! LOL! I can't wait to see this either...LOL! Thanks :)

I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ALL RAWK!

I keep having mini-hearattacks...I mean it...When I was out for my walk earlier, a car pulled up beside me and as I kept walking down the street, it was reversing backwards...It was only once I turned the corner slightly that I looked back and it turned out the man was backing into his driveway...-_-

I ALSO KEEP LOSING THINGS! I lost my DSi earlier, I lost Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban earlier, I lost my black cardigan earlier, I lost my camera earlier...OMG! It's annoying...WHY ME? Grrr...

Okay...I'M GOOD!

Listening to some Taylor Swift, what else is new? haha!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

NO SPELLCHECK WAS USED ON THIS DUE TO LAZINESS AND TIREDISM!

Love and Peace, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. The Mask is Revealed

_**5-The Mask Is Revealed**_

"And what if she shows up in Scarlatina?" Drake asked, quite worried that they did not have an emergency plan for such a thing as this.

"Then we'll have to..." The Queen replied, her eyes slowly turning to the side as she didn't want to face the two teenagers in front of her at that exact moment.

"If she shows up in Scarlatina, "Carmen continued, "then our only option will be to stop her." No one was as confident about it as Carmen made it sound.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Arianna knew this was going to be a challenge. It always was a challenge when it came to murderers in Scarlatina. The whole town was like a magnet for crime. There was always one thing or another happening and she was always the one who had to deal with it because of her authority. Carmen's coronation was not coming soon enough to her.

"You've taken down Heather and Celia enough times-"

"QUIT WHILST YOUR AHEAD, CARMEN!" The assassin quickly snapped, knowing where she was going with that part of the conversation.

The four were gathered around the dining table, Drake, Carmen and Celia sat as Arianna refused to do so. She simply stood, her hands pressed flat on wooden table as she leaned in very slightly to look at her daughter and son-in-law in front of her.

Carmen rolled her eyes, shrugging off Celia's outburst. It was a usual thing for Celia to feel the need to interrupt her.

"What I mean is, you and Aunt Courtney and Uncle Duncan have and everyone else can take down another killer." Carmen told her mother, honestly thinking that they could. "You've done it before."

"It's not that easy..." Arianna sighed, knowing what her daughter was trying to get at.

The problem was that she wasn't exactly as young as she used to be anymore. Courtney and Duncan may still have been, along with a few others, but all of their fighting days were over. Long gone, a lot like most of their youth.

"See what you've started now, Drake?" Celia muttered, liking the fact that she was able to point the finger at someone other than herself for once.

"Celia, SHUT UP!" Carmen yelled before turning back to her mother. "Like I was saying, do it or I will!"

Arianna raised her eyebrow at her daughter. Carmen thought it was going to be easy, but it was far from it. She had only been a small child before and then needed rescuing along with everyone else. They had now grown up in the past ten years, but they were still not as strong as they thought they were.

The Queen and her generation had it a lot harder. Most of their families had either not cared (Example being Trent), not been alive (Example being Gwen) or not able to keep up with it all (Example being Taylor). Carmen and her generation had, had a very cushy life. Their parents were all still around (and even Jen still had Duncan and Courtney), able to fight all their battles for them. They didn't understand what it was like.

"Fine." Arianna finally replied. "If you think it's so easy, go catch this person yourself." Without another word, Arianna turned on her heel and left the room.

Drake turned accusingly to face his wife. Carmen's big mouth had really gotten them into trouble this time. But Carmen was not ready to back down before she had even begun; she wanted her time to shine. This was her turn to prove that she could do something right for once. This was Carmen's chance to show her parents that she was ready to take on responsibility.

"Now what are we going to do?" Drake asked. "She's not even in Scarlatina!"

"Yet." Celia quickly added. The two of them turned to face her, finding Celia's face to be blanked over. She knew that this criminal was going to be coming to Scarlatina, she was planning on it.

"What are you talking about?" Carmen asked, not sure if Celia was putting it on or not.

"The killer." Celia's face turned back to normal, looking straight at the two of them now. "She's been here before." Carmen was starting to worry already. "She'll be back." Celia had no reason to lie about it, which was why Carmen now believed she had bitten off more than she could chew.

"You know this because...?" Drake tried to encourage Celia to answer, but she didn't give him the answer he wanted.

"TURN THE TV ON!" Celia quickly snapped.

The three got to their feet at the same time, rushing into the room next door, the only room that contained a TV. Celia dived on the floor in front of the machine whilst the two lovers settled themselves on the sofa, knowing Celia had some-what idea of what she was going to do.

"In other news." The reporter on the Growlen news channel spoke.

Clearly the channel hadn't been changed since the previous day as Carmen had been watching it intensively whenever she could for the past twenty-four hours, wanting to know more on the attacks and murders.

"Another building in down town Nishnaville was blown up earlier today." Carmen gasped, edging forward to hear more. "Thirty workers at the Bleeper factory were injured and an unknown amount is being presumed dead."

Carmen was having a hard time understanding this. Nishnaville was not too far from Scarlatina, around a twenty-minute car journey from the Palace itself. And why had the attacker chosen the Bleeper factory? The only thing they could have been hoping for was to cut off any more bleepers produced in the Growlen world, but Carmen had no idea why that would have been of importance to anyone. Most people already had Bleepers, so there was no way it would have cut off the communication system.

"This photo still was taken from the scene of the crime by a passerby as the building went up in flames."

A picture flashed onto the screen on a large, once mostly glass-windowed building was shown. Most people could instantly recognize it as the Bleeper factory as it was the tallest building in the whole of Growlen. However, all of the windows had been smashed and flames were erupting from every corner possible. Thick, black smoke was being emitted into the air and it was quite hard to see.

"PAUSE!" Celia called out and the television did as she said. "Zoom into there." She pointed her finger to the almost corner and the TV complied, zooming into the picture, making it even blurrier, but still able to pick certain features out.

"How did you make it do that?" Drake asked, half-amazed, and half-scared at what he had just witnessed Celia do. He turned to Carmen, but she didn't seem as surprised as he was.

"She's a telekontric." Carmen explained to her bemused husband.

Carmen knew that, that was the truth because she knew Celia quite well. Always being in the news and what-not, always being hunted down for another murder of someone. You can learn a lot about people like that.

"You mean a telekinesis." Drake corrected her.

"No...Well, a telekontric is sort of like a telekinesis." Carmen tried to think of a way of explaining it. "A telekontric is someone who can give demands to simple household appliances, only if they are electrical, though, and they will obey their every command."

"SHUT UP!" Celia finally barked at the two of them, needing their attention on something which was a lot more important that what a telekontric was. "Look at the screen..."

The three of them all brought their eyes up at the same time. Carmen gasped once more. She quickly got off the sofa and crawled as fast as she could over to Celia, so she could see the screen a lot better.

"OH MY SCRALTINAN GODS!" She screamed. "Is that-!"

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! MEH HEH HEH!

LOL!

I am soo glad to leave it there...I KNOW WHO IT IS! Do you?

LOL! TAKE A GUESS! I wanna see who ya'll think it is...hehehe! This'll be good...LOL!

Also! A little bit ago, I was waiting for my brother to get out of the bathroom so I could use it and a sudden thought came to me...

If all the couples had kids, who would they take after? (I mean vampire, werewolf and power wise...)

(Tigfer/Tigen) Jen and Tiger? (Werewolf or...There is no word for Jen's power is there?)

(Scalise) Anna and Scott? (Fairy or Werewolf)

(Thomallas) Thomas and Dallas? (Vampire or... I don't believe I had told you about Dallas'...Powers, shall we say, yet...DON'T WORRY! I'll come to that...)

(Cake) Carmen and Drake? (Neither actually has powers...Have you noticed that one yet? I only just did...)

Uh...I'm outta couples...GRRR! I should probably have more...LOL!

Though I do have KlaineLuneville for the couple names ;) LOL! She came up with them WAY long ago and I have been waiting since then to use them at some point...LOL!

YAY!

OMG! Have you ever had a flashback that did not belong to you? I DID! It belonged to Nigel Black (You know...Court's dad in this series...). It was REALLY weird...I wasn't even daudreaming or anything, but it just hit me like a memory that should have been mine...But wasn't...Know what I mean?

I've had a weird and unproductive day...I spent around three or four hours on Status shuffle on Facebook...I went for a walk to help me lose weight, came home and scoffed as much sugar-filled shtuff as I could...Counter-productive day...

I also think I have ADD...Or ADHD...One or the other because I CANNOT keep focus on ANYTHING! I have a very short attention span and...IT'S PISSING ME OFF! I mean it...This is why I never update early anymore...It takes me the whole freakin' day just to write it because I keep moving onto other things! GRRR!

...

I'm gonna give you all nicknames based off your usernames now...Just for the fun of it...Or just tell you what my brain calls you because your user names are Sooooooo long...Like...Mostly more than three letters...That is like...A LOT! My brain can't process that much all at once...

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField (Aaron): I found it though! I am prone to losing things; you should know this by now! Thank you :)

rockerdude9999 (rocker9): hehe! NO PROBLAMO! You deserved it :) Thanks :)

InstruMental(Mental): Ah...It may very well be...Or it may very well be not...Yeah...I'm probably not the best person for you to talk to then because I have depression too...That's probably one of my reasons to write...Trying to escape the world that causes it...AND I DO NOT THINK OF YOU AS SOME OTHER REVIEWER! I love you!...In a non-creepy way...You have been reviewing my stories ever since(Let me go check first...) November 15th! When I got a review from a very sweet, young girl called The mental who told me that The Going's On: Just the Beginning was like New Moon! You are one of the very few people who have been with me since the very beginning fo this series...We're friends...I think of you as an individual who I love dearly because she helps inspire me to keep going with my writing...You are one of the very few people who keep encouraging me to become an author...Thank you...Thank you for EVERYTHING! And OMG! I'm crying! See what you just made me do? THAT WAS HEART FELT! hehehe...But seriously, Thank you for all of it... :)

(You know...These days, all of ya'll tell me if I make a spelling mistake in my titles...Since I just went all the way back to the beginning...Right the way back to the very first chapter of GO EVER! No one told me back then that I spelt Return with an e...Returen...HAHAHA!)

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven(Heaven): I KNOW! Why would you only be able to review once on a chapter? Why? LOL! ahaha! Hmmm...Maybe a new enemy...LOL! Maybe not...hehehe! =O! What if she is lying? =O! LOL! That is actually a good thought...LOL! I love Bellatrix! Bellatrix and Luna...They always find a way to make me laugh! LOL! OMG! I KNOW! Taylor Swift RAWKS! LOL! awww! Thank you! You RAWK too! LOL! Thanks :)

Destanaa (Destanaa...Can't really shorten your name to anything...): HEY! Yeah...Why would people blame her? LOL! ahaha! awww! I love cats...I'd come take it away from you if I could :D In fact my own cat is currently curled up in a ball on my feet, making sure I can't move anywhere...Despite popular belief, she's quite heavy...LOL! ahaha! I KNOW! I am loving it too! LOL! Ah...Yes...What connection does she have with Olivia...hehehe!...Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville (KLV): Oh...Right...YAY! LOL! ahaha! Ah well! I always act stupid with me own friends! Don't worry about it ;) LOL! ahaha! That is quite a weird combination of songs...Though they are all on my playlist...LOL! OMG! I KNOW THERE IS! ahahaha! Thanks :)

YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL!

YAY! My cat finally moved from my feet and now I can go pee!

...You didn't wanna know that...

LOL!

OMG! I didn't listen to ANY music whilst writing this...I think that may be a new record...I MEAN IT! I ALWAYS listen to music when I write...NO!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. It Can't Be Her

_**6-It can't be her...**_

"Hey, Thomas." Dallas smiled a smile that was not her usual one. Her arms quickly wrapped around the vampire boys neck, but there was something off about Dallas. She didn't seen quite right.

"D-Dallas..." Thomas stuttered even more, his cheeks blushing ferociously as his next-door neighbor came creeping closer and closer with her body. "What are d-doing?"

Dallas continued to smile, but she dropped her arms back to her sides. The two had made a pact to be friends and nothing more, so Thomas was having a very hard time getting his head around Dallas' peculiar behavior. It wasn't like her at all.

"Come on, Thomas." She said, slipping her hand into his sweaty palm. "Let's go for a little walk."

Thomas didn't have any time to reply as Dallas closed the already shrinking gap between them, their lips being pushed together roughly as Dallas continued to then start walking, pulling her 'friend' with her.

The vampire was awestruck, unable to think straight. That may have been one reason why he didn't realize that Dallas was leading them to the old part of town...

"HEY, DALLAS!" Carmen beamed with happiness as she jumped in front of the two on their travels. "Thomas..." Regarding her cousin as just another pain in her life. "Hey, can I have a word with you, Dal?"

"What do you want, Carmen?" Dallas spat, her words like venom, un-Dallas-like. "I'm kind of busy here!"

Carmen half-smirked, knowing exactly what Dallas was busy doing. However, she desperately needed to put a stop to her plans.

"I was just wondering what you were doing in downtown Nishnaville this morning." The Princess asked. Dallas' face said it all. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated, her mouth gawping open and no sense-making sounds escaped.

"Keeping tabs on me now?" Dallas quickly snapped, shocking Carmen slightly. She had not been expecting Dallas to bounce back so quickly with a respond, but, then again, it wasn't Dallas' choice.

"No." Celia answered for Carmen, appearing beside the young blonde girl. "But I am." Dallas managed to gulp down a breath as she set her eyes on Celia. "I don't believe we've met, Dallas, but I know you know who I am, right?"

It proves nothing that Dallas was starting to get scared now. If a well-known murderer was stood in front of you, most people would have been a little shaken up from it.

Carmen needed further proof, and that was why Celia was there to help. Celia just had a way of getting people to spill their innermost secrets, the things that they never told anyone else before. It was a gift to some, a curse to others.

"You're Celia Divone." Dallas replied, her voice not trembling, but rather full of new-found confidence now. "EVERYONE knows who you are."

"Well, not everyone knows who you are." Celia countered. This was it, the moment she had been waiting to do ever since she had set foot back in Scarlatina. It was time to unmask the villain. "Right, Fiona?"

Dallas' eyes narrowed down on Celia, changing their color from their usually beautiful army green to a blood thirsty red.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked, finally exiting his dream state of mind. "What are you doing here, Celia?" Of course, Thomas hadn't known of Celia's return as he had scarpered off home and never bothered coming to apologize. Why would he have done so?

"Thomas, just do as I say." Celia's voice was more sincere now than ever before. "Step away from her..."

She may have been the most untrustworthy person that most people knew, but she didn't want to see harm come to those people she had watch grow up. Celia did, though she would never admit it to anyone, care.

Dallas' grip on Thomas' hand tightened. She turned her face to look up at him, her eyes now back to their original color and looking as if they were about to start to tear up at any moment, "Don't listen to her, Tom."

"Listen to me, Thomas." Celia replied gently. "Move away from her."

"Why should I listen to anything you say?"

It was a very fair point. Thomas didn't trust Celia because she an assassin and she were on the same side as Carmen, the person who had threatened to kill him previously. Celia was the last person Thomas would put his life in the hands of; there was no reason to trust her.

"Okay." Celia held her hands up in 'defeat', knowing that Thomas was not someone she could reason with. "But just look her dead in the eyes, push all of your first feelings away, and still tell me that, that is the girl you know and love..."

Thomas did as Celia said, slowly turning to face Dallas. It was a pity that she couldn't do the same. Dallas' face remained facing the floor to her other side, not facing anyone.

The pain on Thomas' face was like stone. He knew something was wrong now. Dallas would have more than happily turned to look at him. Being the bubbly girl she was, wouldn't have spoken to either of the other girls the way she had.

"That's not Dallas-"

"FINE!" 'Dallas' roared, her voice echoing between houses and down the cobbled street. "I GUESS YOU'VE FOUND ME OUT!" Thomas took a step away from her side, not wanting to be around her anymore. "I DON'T NEED THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A BODY TO DO MY BIDING NOW!"

A bright flash of white emerged from Dallas chest, she leaned backwards slightly, and screaming wildly as the light got bigger and bigger. Dallas' body itself fainted, but a figure was stood exactly where Dallas had been. Only, it wasn't just another figure, it was Fiona George, the cause of so many problems.

Thomas reached out, catching Dallas' body before she could fall completely to the floor and badly injure herself, but he made sure to stay a fair distance away from Fiona. The trouble with her was not worth the hassle everyone had, had to put with before with her.

"This isn't the end..." Fiona smirked her smug little grin, turning into a brighter ball of light than before and disappearing in a flash.

A/N:...None of you guessed it to be Fiona...hehehe! Why not? I wouldda thought she was a pretty obvious suspect...Obviously not...

But, come on...How many of you really thought it was Dallas when I started off this chapter? huh? huh? LOL!

Yeah...ahaha!

I'm in a good with you people...Mainly because I'm in a bad mood with someone who is gonna remain nameless...

LOL!

I love you guys sooo much...LOL!

I'm watching Wales vs. Australia soccer/football match...Mainly because it is the only TV channel that is working...

OH! GOOD NEWS!

I entered a story writing competition at the end of July...I don't think I told you guys about it...But I did! The prize is £2500 AND my mom said that if I win, then she's gonna take me to the RSPCA and I can adopt a kitten! YAY!...Okay...She did agree to it...Then she said that she didn't...BUT SHE DID! So I will be getting a kitten if I win...IF I win...I REALLY HOPE I WIN!

hehehe...

I LOVE YOU ALL!

I say that too much...BUT I DO!

hehehe! LOL!

OH! You know how I said that I think I have ADD...I really think I do now...I mean it...I took a test earlier and this was my results;

Your results indicate that it is **likely** you have ADD

Your results indicate that it is **unlikely** you have _Inattentive_ ADD

Your results indicate that it is **likely** you have _Over-focused_ ADD

Your results indicate that it is **likely** you have _Temporal Lobe_ ADD

Your results indicate that it is **likely** you have _Limbic_ ADD

Your results indicate that it is **likely** you have _Ring of Fire_ ADD

I think it's safe to say I'm screwed now...

ON ANOTHER NOTE!

...I keep killing my DS somehow...I mean it...Recently it needs to be CONSTANTLY on charge...GRRR! It's quite annoying...

Thank you to;

rockerdude9999: hehe! Thank you :)

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: Oh! I have been obsessed with Taylor Swift ever since my fourteenth birthday when my brother gave me her CD ;) LOL! Wait...I had a Katy Perry obsession...I have no memory of this...When was this?...ahaha! LOL! AH! Belle and Marni have moved on in my eyes...We'll see them at some point, I promise you that! But they aren't a huge part of this anymore...Sorry...ahaha! Maybe I should have made them the murderers...LOL! AH! I updated two stories (Girl on the move and Just one kiss) today already! This is my third and Missing Scenes is being updated after this! Any particular story you would like updated? I can try my best...hehe! NOPE! Like I have said before, I don't care how long and rambly reviews are, I LOVE THEM! Ya'll make me laugh soo hard! Pure entertainment for the day... ;) ahahaha! Awww...I hope school went okay for you :) I start until September personally...LOL! GOOD LUCK! ahaha! WE RAWK TOGETHER! LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: haha! Not quite ;) But Olivia will be back in this at some point...LOL! ahaha!...I know how you feel, trust me...It's like you can't talk to anyone about it...My parents would call me a drama Queen (And are part of the reason...), no one else would understand...Well, just know that I am ALWAYS here to talk to you...If you try, you will find something that you're good at...Something that will just be able to take your mind from everything...Try writing, try reading, try drawing stick figures(Yeah...I can't draw far past stick figures and bubble writing...), whatever it is, there will be something for you do to! Trust me...hehe! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Telly-Con-Trick...It ain't THAT hard...Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: haha! Close, very close ;) LOL! haha! Hmm...Could be...LOL! awww...I feel soo touched! Thank you sooo much :D I mean it...That was beautiful...I got my mom to read what you said... (Because she's a nosey person who likes to keep tabs on all the 'good' reviews I get given...And then complains that I never show her the bad ones...) She asked a dozen questions about you, laughed ever so slightly and I punched her in the arm :) hehe! And you have been with me ever since the third Going's On: The Fight is On, but before that, you reviewed under the name pomtdtw and told me how much Destiny rocks in The Runaway Returns...hehe! I love you very much :) And I'm listening to I heart Question Mark...My new found one of favorites ;) LOL! Thank you ever so very much :)

WHOOP! WHOOP! MUCH LOVE!

I mean it though...I love each and every one of you in a very different way...I feel very happy that ya'll are able to talk to me about ANYTHING and I can do the same to you :D You're all unique and make me laugh in your very own little special ways xD I LOVE YOU ALL!

OKAY! No Taylor Swift quotes today...IT'S KATY PERRY'S TURN! Because apparently I used to be obsessed with her...Though I do still quite like her songs :D haha!

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? <strong>_

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<strong>_

Katy Perry-Firework...It will never get old...Nor will the meaning ever go away...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. No Plan Needed

_**7-No Plan Needed**_

"I think she's waking up..." Rose whispered loudly.

Everyone was gathered around Dallas, the unconscious girl's head resting on Thomas lap as her body was spread out on the palace sofa. Ever since Fiona had escaped from her body, she had been sound asleep. Completely wiped out, her whole body drained of its energy.

"Dallas, can you hear me?" Celia asked, seeing the girl's eyes starting to flicker open very slowly.

The teenage girl's eyes went wide instantly as she scrambled to sit up and push herself backwards, away from the small crowd everyone was forming around her. Her hand remained clutched onto Thomas' very tightly as she held her chest with the other one, gasping slightly as if out of breath.

"Its okay, Dal." Thomas assured her, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "You're safe now."

Dallas' bottom lip quivered, burying her face in Thomas shoulder. Thomas rubbed her lower back, trying to give her as much comfort as he could give.

"You're scaring her, move!" Thomas ordered.

"We're not scaring her...Sort of." Celia replied. "Her mind has been locked into another state of mind, it usually happens after body transfers. Her mind will be telling her to act childish, so she will for a few hours or so."

Celia seemed confident in what she was talking about, and since no one else knew the answer, they had to just go along with it.

"Well," Carmen started, getting up from kneeling on the floor. "In those few hours, we can come up with a plan."

Everyone had been filled in on what was happening. Everyone now knew that Carmen had messed up big time and they all now needed to come up with a plan to catch a highly dangerous criminal mastermind. Of course, they didn't have to help her, but they wanted to. They were a family unit, all needing to depend on each other to survive now.

"I just want to know how she escaped..." Jenifer whispered. Celia swallowed hard, harder than she expected to. Abigail, being a vampire with her very good hearing, heard it.

"Celia..." She spoke very clearly. "What are you not telling us?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Celia, the strong-willed and fearless woman, stuttered. It was not looking very good for her now. She had already screwed up by asking, not she was had stumbled on her words too.

"You're a really bad liar." Scott told her, examining every boney feature on her uncertain face. "Do you know that?"

"Now I do..."

It was very clear that Celia knew a lot more than she was letting on. Celia was not there to solve their problems, well, at least not entirely. Celia was more than likely there to sort out her own life problems. As usual, always thinking of herself.

"How did she escape, Celia?" Annalise asked, hoping for a very honest answer.

"DID YOU SET HER FREE?" Thomas shouted, knowing everyone else was thinking the same. His loudness made Dallas wince, hugging her knees up to her chest. Thomas instantly regretted being so loud.

"NO!" Celia quickly replied. "I swear on Duncan's life it wasn't me!"

Carmen turned to face everyone as they were all waiting for her verdict on the situation, "She swore on Uncle Duncan's life, it must be true." Celia would not have sworn on someone so important to her's life.

"Uncles Duncan's already dead!" Rachel defended. "I don't think it counts!"

"It just wasn't me, okay?" Celia sounded scared, almost worried. Celia was never scared. Celia was never worried. Celia Divone was the most fearful name to ever be spoken in the whole of the Growlen universe, why would she have reason to be?

Something was not right...

"Then who was it?" Tiger asked. He squeezed Jen's hand; her squeezing back as they were both frightened themselves.

"It was..." Celia gulped again. Looking around at everyone's faces staring back at her, she knew she couldn't do it. "I can't say who it was...And trust me! I am NOT doing it to protect that...THING!" She said the word as if it was the vilest creature in Scarlatina, which it very well has been. "You just...You just need to find out in your own time..."

Everyone let out a breath, all been holding one in as they had hoped to find out who they were sending Rise to beat the shit out of. Of course Celia was never going to tell them who it was, she had no reason to. It something they had to figure out for themselves.

"Someone want to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Drake asked. He had only recently come to Scarlatina, everyone's pasts and histories together had not come with a tour guide for him. He only knew as much as he had been told, and he had not been told any of this.

"You ever heard of Fiona George, kid?" Celia asked and Drake nodded his head. Everyone had heard of Fiona George.

"Yeah...She's this girl who went around killing a lot of innocent people for the fun of it...Kind of reminds me of you."

Celia raised her hand, ready to give Drake something he would never forget, but Carmen moved quickly to grab her hand, "VIOLENCE IS EVER THE ANSWER!" The Princess hissed, hoping more than just Celia got that message into their heads at that moment.

"Like you were saying," Rose continued for the both of them. "Fiona George is a mad and loose, murdering Banshee. Ten years ago she managed to tangle us all into her trap. Thanks to our parents, Marni and Belle, we escaped. Celia and Heather then locked Fiona back up in a box where she should have remained for the rest of eternity." Rosie took in a deep breath. "She couldn't have escaped unless someone opened the box..."

Carmen started pacing, her way to vent her anger and stress, "We can fix this." She kept mumbling over and over again.

"How?" Scott finally asked, knowing they had a very slim chance of doing so. "We can't even think of a plan."

Celia smirked, giving everyone a good look. They may not have been much, but they were enough. A bunch of unruly teenagers who were prepared for a fight.

"Who needs a plan when you have us?"

A/N: I'M MAKING THIS QUICK!

Sorry it's up late once again!

I have had a NON-STOP day today! I didn't get out of bed until one-ish, then I made myself a bite to eat, helped my mom put up a gazebo in the pouring rain, when for a walk, downloaded a bunch of new stuff for my YT video(Effects and stuff), as well as making a new video, updated Before The Drama and now this...

NON-STOP DAY!

It is now 23:17 and I have to be up early because I have the dentist tomorrow...The joy!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: haha! I know...Why pick on Dallas? LOL! ahaha! SORRY! I meant pomtdwt...I was typing too quickly and didn't use spellcheck properly...LOL! OMG! I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! I was home alone the other day, and I wa sin my bathroom with the door shut and I heard someone talking right on the other side...I finally plucked up the courage to open it quickly, but there was no one there...And all the windows and doors were still locked! The weirdest part was that they were talking in the EXACT same voice as I always imagine Jen to have...It freaked me out soo much!...Thank you :)

rockerdude9999: hehe! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: You?...Thank you :)

InstruMental: haha! Hmm...I sit the end of ThomasxDallas? LOL! haha! :D Yeah...I understand that...LOL! HI NANCY! Thanks :)

Momorulez: Go back to two stories ago...You'll remember ;) hehe! Thank you :)

Destanaa: YES! LOL!...ahaha! That first part just made my day...LOL! ahaha! Yep! A lot can happen in two days ;) LOL! ahaha! Ah...I never thought of Dana...LOL! OUCH! I hate sunburn...IT KILLS! I always get it! LOL! I'm sure you'll do fine in both :D hehe! Thanks :)

xxRock4eveRxx: haha! I did update it! YAY! UPDATE! LOL! Yes...It does make sense...I don't like making sense...Confusing people is A LOT funner xD! LOL! Thank you :)

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: ahahaha! You were right ;) I was ;) LOL! ahaha! AWESOME! Hopefully it stays that way for a while for you :) LOL! Ah...Lucky...Once I start college, I don't have a proper break until Christmas...I think...LOL! ahaha! Of course I don't mind the ramblings ;) LOL! ahaha! I don't know...How could you? LOL! ahaha! NOPE! It was Fiona...LOL! ahaha! Yes. Yes you are ;) LOL! Thanks :)

OMG! REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I PROMISE IT!

_**I was foolish to think we'd stay the same  
>But I don't wanna lose my best friend<br>Tell me if this is love or am I just too comfortable**_

~Comfortable, N-Dubz...I love that song...Second best N-Dubz song EVER! In my opinion as I am not an N-Dubz fans...LOL! First being Playing with Fire...ADDICTING SONG! I swear...LOL!

I wanna use this time to tell ya'll that Aaron is a saying stealer...That is all.

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Knowing Where She Is

_**8-Knowing Where She Is**_

Celia's eyes widned, her hand instnatly flew at her head. She had to hold it, trying to stop the pain and refocus on what she was seeing.

They weren't exactly visions, the things she saw in her head, more like watching a home movie. It was as if someone had a camera directly by the person the 'vision' was showing. Taylor and Rose's vision's, the real kind of visions, were always future predicting, and always from their point of view. Celia didn't have to be there to be able to see it.

"She's on the move..."

"How can you tell?" Carmen asked, making sure Celia knew what she was talking about.

"I just can, oka-?" But Celia never got to finish that last word. Her whole head went numb, the it started to burn. The assassin screamed out in pain, forcing her head to res on her knees as she bit her lips and tried not to let a single tear escape from her eyes.

It was as if Fiona knew Celia was watching her now. She was the one causing the pain, making Celia relive the burning she had suffered so long ago, the burning which had caused her death. It had hurt. It had hurt a lot more than anyone could ever have known.

Celia was never going to admit how much she had wished for a quick and painless death. She may have put up such a strong and brave front, but she was just like everyone else on the inside; cowering in fear.

"Are you okay?" Rosie quickly asked, crouching down at Celia's feet.

The older woman managed to give a small nod, showing that she was okay, but wasn't willing to look back up quite yet, "I'm fine..."

"Okay, we need a plan." Carmen stated. She had been trying to come up with one for hours now, but nothing was springing to mind. Fiona needed to be stopped, the longer she was out there, the more people she was likely to harm and kill.

"I say we go charging in and bring her down!" Rosalinda spoke up, her violence and anger showing very clearly on her carefully scuplted face. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for all along. It was time for some action at long last.

"Go charging in where exactly, Rose?" Celia asked, her head rising up and looking at the girl by her feet. It was obvious that they were both in pain; Celia from her 'headache, Rose from lack of fighting.

"Wherever she is!"

No one knew where Fiona was hiding out at that exact moment. Why should they have known? Fiona was a like an eel dipped in grease; slippery. The masterminded criminal could have been anywhere at anytime.

She was able to take over bodies and turn herself into shadows. She was a banshee, meaning she could attack at any moment on any person. Things were not looking good for anyone. No one was safe anymore.

"Which is where?" Rachel asked, trying to push anyone for an answer.

Celia raised her hand to her forehead again, gently massaging her skin at an attempt to stop the pulsating pain that rang around and around. But, no matter how much pain she was in, she still knew the all important answer from it.

"She's at the house..."

Everyone looked at everyone. The house was a bad place to go to. The last time they were there, they had all been locked in a giant, metal cage. They had, had to force Jenifer to use her powers, the powers she had never wanted to use again.

"Looks like we're taking a visit to the old part of town..."

A/N: Was this short? Yes...Why?...I'm just, sorry, okay?

You know what? I'll throw ya'll a bone...If I can get enough reviews by the time I update Before the Drama...I'll give this the second update of the night due to the fact that this was waay too short...And no...I do not know how many 'enough reviews' is...

Just be warned, it is already 23:10...That means possible low quality and lack of spellcheck...

I'm also in a not-so-good mood because today has been SHIT! First I find out I need to have two fillings because I have two teeth with a hole each in them...Then my mother decides to tell me that I won't be receiving EMA...I then have a badly injured toe due to about three blisters on it popping...Baby toe, by the way...So there isn't even enough room for three blisters anyway...And it just goes downhill from there on...

BUT! I am quite happily sitting on my bed, listening to a mixture of songs (Taylor Swift, Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus...N-Dubz, Chipmunk...Katy Perry, Glee...Lady Gaga, Leona Lewis...You get the point...It is a large range...) and writing this for you!

OH! And, for the first time in FOREVER! My DSi is FULLY CHARGED! YAY!

I wanna ask you guys something; When do you, if you haven't already, go back to school? Sorry if I'm being nosey...But I wanna know! Because I love and care about ya'll...And I'm nosey...And because I know it'll probably interfere with my writing habits...Possibley...I remember how it wa sin Januray when we all went back to school after Christmas...Okay...That's a lie...My memory doesn;t stretch that far back...

I'm not sure when I go start college...PST! Aaron...When do we start college?...hehe! Ah well! When I know, I'll tell ya'll :D hehe! Hopefully updates won't be effetced too much :D

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: You...You WHAT? I'm confused...Am not? AM NOT WHAT?...ahaha! Yes...No Plan Needed...Sounds like you all over ;) LOL! Thank you :)

xxRock4eveRxx: haha! Aw! No problamo! You served it ;) LOL ahaha! Nah! I never talk sense...LOL! Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: ahaha! Yeah...That is creepy...YES! haha! Fiona is Celia and Heather's mother ;) LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: ahahaha! Aw! Don't worry, I do that too ;) LOL! But thank you ever so much for reading it three times anyway...LOL! ahahaha! Don't sweat it! Eighth grade is NOTHING! And High school is NOTHING! People will not step on you like dirt unless you give them a reason to...Give no reaosn, LIFE A HAPPY LIFE! LOL!...I'm not the sort of person you'd wanna come to for advice...LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: hehehe! It's okay! LOL! I understand...Sortta...LOL! If it's just plain laziness, then I understand...And I ain't gonna scream, shout or yell...Yes, I care...No, I don't really mind...Did that make sense? And I am rambling! LOL! ahaha! Yep, Celia and Heather's mother...LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: haha! It's okay :D I can understand that :D hehe! ahaha! Wicked! Hope you do have fun at school :D LOL! Thanks :)

rockerdude9999: ahaha! Yeah...Celia was the obvious suspect...But I like surpirising ya'll ;) LOL! Thank you :)

YAY! REVIEWS! I love you all ever so much! I mean it...

REMEMBER! Enough reviews=ANOTHER UPDATE! YAY!

LOL!

_**'I want to be a flower, not a dirty weed! I want to smell like roses, not a baseball team!'**_

~Katy Perry, One Of The Boys...haha! Sorry, I love this song because it sort of relates to this character in my mind called Alex...LOL! Sort of...ahaha!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. Sister Wars

A/N: Second chapter of the day! Make sure you check out the first before this :)

_**9-Sister Wars**_

"Quietly..." Rachel whispered. For some unknown reason, she was leading the group around the side of the house.

It had been a long and hard journey so far, always need to stick to shaded parts of the old part of town, being as silent as possible so that Fiona didn't catch them before they could pounce attack.

Naturally, no plan ever went according to plan.

Celia let out a ear piercing shriek, her hands instantly clutching to eother side of her head as she fell straight down onto her knees. Everyone froze, knowing not to go any closer to her than they already were.

"Celia?" Carmen whispered, being the closest to her meant receiveing the loudest ear shock. Carmen may now have been partially deaf.

"Y-Yeah..." Celia rpelied, shaking her head to clear the thoughts, to clear the pain. "I'm alright...Sorry..."

Everyone was worried for Celia. Her head pains were definitely a new fauture, but if they were making her yell out in pain, they were obviously not a well working feature. No one knew what was causing them, and Celia was certinaly not planning on telling them.

"Can we move on again now?" Rose asked, looking around quite frantically to see if they had been cuaght out yet. She knew it wasn't Celia's fault if they had been, but Rosie was hoping on them moving quickly and getting ont the next pahse without detection.

"Well..." They had been caught out. "If it isn't my favorite group of ANNOYING KIDS!" Everyone instantly jumped out of their skins, scared witless at the sight of Fiona.

She hadn't changed much. In fact, she hadn't changed at all since the last time they had seen her. Her face face was wrinkle-less, her body still as young as ever, And her eyesm her glowing red eyesm still bore into them as if they were all being branded with cattle markers.

Everyone was thinking, 'Thanks a lot, Celia', but no one dared speak it outloud. It was not their business about why Celia had screamed when she had, but they all knew she did have a real good reason for it.

"How did you escape, Fiona?" Carmen asked, careful not to move any body part but her lips. Fear was someting Fiona could sense, shifiting nervously was showing fear.

Fiona's smirk was pure evil, eviller than Celia's smirk. The two were alike in many ways, looks, trademark, what they did in their spare time...But Fiona was a whole lot worse. She did it for fun, Celia did it for work. There was a difference, not a huge one, but still a difference.

"I have my insiders..."

"Getting more of your kids to do your dirty work." Celia shook her head in disgust. "PATHETIC!"

"Now, now." Fiona smirked wider. "Don't talk about your sister that way, Celi-"

"-SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!"

No one had any idea what the two were talking about, but it was not off to a great family reuinion, that's for sure. Fiona and Celia both knew who the 'insider' was, and apparently it was one of Celia's sister's. But, the only sister they Celia to have was Heather...

"What's she talking about, Celia?" Tiger finally asked. Watching the two try to stare each other down was pointless, neither was going to back away first, so they might as well have kept the conversation running whilst they could.

"I thought your only sister was Heather..." Annalise joined in.

Celia took in a deep breath, knwoing they were going to find out the truth eventually, but she was not about to tell them herself. They could all find out the actual truth once they discovered it for themselves.

"Heather IS my only sister..." It was obviosu to everyone that Celia was not confident in her words, but she did believe the truth behind it was still there.

"Keep telling yourself that, Cel." Fiona told her daughter, now it was her trun to shake her head. "Maybe one day, someone will actually believe you...For now, I need my rest, farewell children..." The old lady vanished on the spot, leaving nothing behind on the spot she had once stood in.

No one seemed to care about Fiona at that moment anymore. They all had more pressing matters to discuss, like who had let her escape in the first place. Celia was the only one who knew that, and they were all ready to do whatever it took to get her tell them who was behind it all.

"Celia?" Scott stepped forward, but Celia kept facing the same way as they all did. As she was now standing in fornt of them all, they could only see her back and she could only see the hollow place which had once been where she had grown up.

It was a sad sight to see, but it matched Celia's mood, "Let's just get back to the palace."

A/N: YAY! Two chapters in one day...WAIT! That's a lie...The last one was at 11:10 PM...It is now 1:55 AM =O!...hehe!

I'm not even tired yet...But I should probably go to sleep as I need to be up early tomorrow becasue me mommy is taking me and Caitlin(My cousin) to the RSPCA to look at all the very cute animals :D

LOL!

Yeah...Not a lot has changed since then...I updated Before the Drama...Before that I was writing the AN for the chapter before this one...hehehe!

OMG! I had SUCH great story idea earlier...Do you guys wanna hear the summary I made up whilst brushing my teeth?

The do-over wish(Non-offical title)-Heather's fairy Godmother gives her one final wish. With everything a girl could ask for, Heather can only think of one thing: A do-over. And now she finds herself at the beginning again...

How does it sound? I seriously came up with it like BAM! It just popped into my head...LOL! And it could be my first proper Heather-based story...If I ever feel like sitting around and watching TDI from the beginning again...Who am I kidding? I'd enjoy that :D LOL! Thoughts? Comments? Please tell me...

And it is the FOURTH idea in my new 'Planning' section on my files :D LOL! You should see how many files are there...Aaron saw it the other day and was like 'WOOOW...How many files does one girl need?' Okay...MENTALLY he was saying it...LOL!

Yeah...Apparently enough views meant two...LOL!

Thank you to;

InstruMental: ahaha! Hmmm...Yeah...What else could be more dangerous in that house? ;) LOL! ahaha! MsLumpySpacePrincess did review on Before the Drama :D hehe! Thank you fo asking her to :D I now feel ever so special :D LOL! ahahahaha! Really? I thought I made it sound worse...LOL! YAY! Someone finally appreciates my 'Small words of wisdom' LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField:...Do you EVER reread what you've typed and just think 'Why would I ask that?'?...Scarlatina isn't FLOATING in the sky! Scarlatina is IN the sky...-_- Thanks...=D

YAY! TWO REVIEWS!...I ain't gonna shout or yell as I am pressuming most of you porbably had no idea I uploaded a new chapter...LOL!

My music is off...For the first time in a while...My music is actually off as I wrote...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

No spellcheck was used on this...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

_**10-FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**_

"I demand that you tell us all what is going on right now!" Carmen wanted to scream. Carmen wanted to yell. Carmen wanted to let her lungs explode! But with it being quite late at night, that may not have been a good idea with all of the sleeping family members, tenants and staff.

"It's none of your business." Celia replied, though even she knew that one was a lie. "Just stay out of it..."

"Of course it's our business!" Abigail tried to shout, but held her teeth gritted tightly so that she didn't. "Fiona wants us, Celia!"

Celia held her eyes shut tight. The pain was still going around in her head, but no one knew it. She was trying to hide from them, along with everything else.

"I know she does...But..." Celia sighed, opening up her eyes, but still not looking at any of the kids. "The less you know, the better it will be in the long run."

No one may have understood why Celia had told them that, but it was the truth. The less they knew, the less they were involved. If they weren't involved enough, Fiona couldn't hurt them anymore. It was easy terms like that.

"I don't give a damn about the long run!" Jenifer quickly snapped, the hormones taking over her body again.

Carmen quickly hit her hand over Jen's mouth, making sure she didn't raise her voice any louder than she already had. It was hard for her, that Carmen understood, but there were still people who needed their beauty sleep in the palace.

"Celia, we can tell something is bothering you." Rachel spoke softly and quietly. She took the seat beside Celia on the sofa, resting her hand on top of hers. "Just tell us the truth...Please."

"My problem, alright, is Olivia." Celia replied, whispering her words so they hung lowly on her drying out lips.

Of course, every problem always managed to lead back to Olivia these days. She was the root and the cause of so much hatred, so much pain. Most people may have found her sweet and innocent, they didn't know the truth behind the mask.

"Olivia?" Scott asked. "What does she have to do with you?"

"Yes, Olivia..." Celia replied, getting a bit restless and tired now. "She was the one who helped Fiona escape from the box. She was the one who completed the spell so that Dallas was the framed for everything."

"I KNEW IT!" Rose suddenly burst out. "I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED HER!"

Carmen threw a cushion at Rosie, hoping she would shut up a little. Everyone knew that Rose would have killed her that day in the alley if she had been given half a chance, but she had Olivia escape. By letting Olivia escape her clutches, Rose had only caused more problems for everyone.

"How is any of that even possible?" Tiger asked. "Olivia's eighteen."

Celia sighed, knowing she was going to have to go through the whole story now. There was a lot to be said, but the quicker version may have been easier for them all. The less they knew, the better it would be in the long run.

"When my mother was first released, so was Olivia. Olivia is what is known as a pitcher. A pitcher is someone who was born through only one parent rather than two. That man she lives with is not her father; he is just some man who found her wondering the streets when she was younger. Being only small, she was lost and on her own, so he took her in. But, no matter how young she was, Olivia knew the plan was to go back ten years later and free Fiona once again. She wants revenge; she wants payback on everyone who imprisoned her."

"Looks like we just found out where you get it from..." Jenifer mumbled under her breath, folding her arms across her chest and resting her head on Tiger's shoulder.

Everyone was getting more and more tired as the silence went on. It was early morning by now and they all just wanted some rest. Sleeping on it would have been the best option. If they slept, they could have planned on steadier minds, they would have actually been able to think up a decent plan of action.

"We need to stop her..." All eyes turned to Dallas. She hadn't spoken at all. She lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling on the sofa with her leg's over Thomas. She hadn't long come back to her normal state of mind, but she at least she had eventually.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Thomas asked.

"We fight."

"We?"

Dallas quickly sat herself up, her eyes boring down, into Thomas thick head. She knew exactly what he meant, but this was more of an opportunity to hurt and embarrass him, which Dallas was not about to pass up. Plus, she was sort of pissed off that he hadn't recognized that she was under the influence of someone else before.

"Yes, Thomas, we. But, then again, I wouldn't expect you to know the concept of such a thing as you like to 'ride solo' in life these days."

Everyone in the room was trying to not giggle, laugh and smirk. Everyone beside Rosie at least, she openly let out a very wide smile, aiming it straight at her cousin.

"You know what, Tom?" She asked. "I think you should keep her around for a while."

Thomas was about to reply, no doubt with some harsh comment. That was the last thing everyone needed, so Carmen quickly interrupted.

"So, we're gonna fight?" She asked.

"It's the only way we're ever going to get anywhere..." Celia muttered. "It's worth a try, right?"

"Then we're gonna need a plan..."

A/N: YAY! NEW CHAPTER AT LAST! hehe!

So sorry for no updating yesterday...I was sooo busy and soo tired by the time I got down to writing...I was only able to write on chapter update and I was in nowhere near the mood to write ya'll a new chapter for this...It would have been terrible...I swear...So I went for an update on Girl On The Move instead...Hope you don't mind...

OMG! Guess what I did this morning? I alphamatized my DVD's...I found Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix...Discovered I have lost Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire (I really feel like crying over losing that one...) and now I know that I have A LOT of Hilary Duff movies...Weird...LOL!

We're about half-way through this story now...Did cha guys know that? LOL!

You know what I like doing? Going to look at my emails and discovering that someone has added me to their favorite author's list...Do you know how many times I have had that email? EIGHTY TIMES! OMSG! I mean it...I looked it up earlier...Eighty of you people out there have me on your favorite author list...And I think it was forty-nine of you then had me on author alert...WOW! I feel blessed...

My gazebo blew over earlier...hehe! Funny thing...

You know what else I like? Being told that someone has favorite one of my stories...Especially if it's someone who I have never heard of before...Like, yesterday I think at least three new people reviewed GOTM...I was like...OMSG! I mean it...I just love knowing that, even after all this time, there are still people who are only now discovering my stories...I love you all sooo much! More than you will ever know...

Thank you to;

rockerdude9999: haha! It's okay...Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! Awww! Thank you so much :D LOL! OMSG! YOU GOT IT RIGHT! Olivia and Celia are sisters...LOL! Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: OMSG! YES! ahaha!...Do you know that if I spell your name wrong then spellcheck tells me so...How wicked is that? LOL! Sorry...Thought I'd tell you...LOL! Thank you :)

Oh...That's it...Oh...

I mean...I know I update twice and it may have been confusing...But in two chapters I only got five reviews total...Oh...

Okay...I'm not mad...I took a break from writing, ya'll can take a break from reviewing :)

hehe!

'Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have someone waiting on you' ~Taylor Swift, Enchanted. I always-ALWAYS-have that part of the song playing round and round in my head...It's weird...But I like it :D

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. Flirtatious Traps

_**11-Flirtatious Traps**_

Thomas looked upwards, his icy-blue orbs floating the top of his eyes. It was obvious he was un-impressed by what was going on. This had not been his idea and he was sure that it wasn't going to be successful, either.

"This isn't going to work." Thomas' was sounding very pissed off. He had not agreed to go through with this; he was more like being forced by everyone.

"Why not?" Celia asked, hands on hips and eyebrow raised. She was curious to know why Thomas believed every plan they had all formed was destined to fail miserably.

"Because I know Olivia." Thomas replied, turning his back on Celia. "And she won't fall for it."

No one doubted that when it came to Olivia, Thomas knew her best. The two had dated for two years and did know quite a lot about each other. If Thomas said she wasn't going to fall for it, there was very little chance she would.

"Man up a bit, Thomas!" Dallas snapped. She was sat on the table beside Thomas who was sat on the chair in front of her. Dallas was someone who was not going to take his usual shit like everyone else.

"I mean it." Rosie smiled, adding onto what she had said earlier. "I really, really, REALLY like her, Tom." The tanned girl giggled, walking off to start preparing thing son her end of this fight.

"I-Got nothing..." Thomas sighed, knowing that it was best just to let his cousin go about her own things as usual. Rose was not someone to be messed with, so Thomas knew his only option was to not say anything at all to her.

"Face it." Carmen smirked, jumping down from her kitchen counter behind Thomas. "You just don't want to flirt your ass off with her, do you?"

Of course the answer was no. Olivia had cheated on Thomas, lied directly to his face and it hurt. It had hurt Thomas so deep that if he ever saw her again, it would be too soon.

However, he was going to have to suck it up. He was going to have to face Olivia for the first part of the plan to work. Everyone was counting on him to not screw up this time. They may still have mostly hated him for all the things he had been doing, but they were slowly getting things back to normal between everyone.

"It's easy, Thomas." Celia encouraged, smiling at her 'prey'. "If you think she wants you back, like everyone says that she does-"

"-Olivia is a Gold-digging whore, Thomas is a Prince." Carmen stated. "Of course she is going to want to come back to Thomas."

"Then you flirt your ass of and Olivia will come crawling back into your arms." Thomas peered up at Celia hauntingly evil face as she stared up at the blank kitchen wall now. "THEN SNAP! She falls into our trap..."

Everyone was now looking at Celia; her daydreaming state had taken over her whole face. It was as if she was in flashback mode, memories overtaking her brain.

"You know this because...?" Jenifer pushed for an answer.

"Just trust me."

"She's very obviously had this done to her." Carmen told everyone, knowing it was the truth. It was the reason Celia had been caught and locked up one time before. Naturally it had been Duncan who had done the doing, which is why Celia believed Thomas contained the same charm that his father always had in her eyes.

No one even asked for details off Celia, all knowing what had roughly happened themselves. It was the sort of thing they got taught under the crime and punishment section of their High school History class.

There was a definite need to change the subject, and it was a very good thing that the twins walked in when they did, "Time to go flirt your ass off, Tom." Rachel winked, smiling deviously at her cousin.

The two had been in charge of spying on Olivia. They were the two most unlikely suspects to be caught doing so, so it only made sense to everyone to have them check for when she got left home alone when her father went to work the night shift that evening.

Thomas sighed; this was going to be one hell of a long night for him.

The garage door was wide open, revealing the petite girl to be fiddling with something on the work bench beside the rusting car. It was in the works, but never seemed to be fixed any more than when Thomas had seen it last.

"Hey there, Sexy." The brunette boy purred, leaning himself up against the wall just behind Olivia. She jumped a full one-eighty to face him, her face full of shock and fear.

"Excuse me?" She asked, not having expected him to come see her.

"You heard me." Thomas replied, flashing his eyebrows. He knew Olivia was not going to resist him for much longer, he was good. Maybe too good. Maybe she was going to see straight through his facade, but he couldn't think thoughts like that at the present moment.

"Tom..."Olivia started off slow, not sure what to think. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been doing some thinking-"

"-And everyone knows you don't do that often." The quick and witty remark was a first reaction for Olivia, though she had meant it.

The vampire took a step forward and Olivia took a step backwards, but instantly felt her back against the work bench. She was not in a good position right now.

Thomas smiled the cutest smile he could, trying to get Olivia to fall for him again. On the inside, however, he was trying to think of what to say next. This was all unplanned out and he needed to make it quick.

"I want us to start again, Olivia."

"W-What?" Olivia stuttered, her voice already having cracked. A surprise ambush, a deadly plan spill, but a do-over? That was the last thing Olivia had been expecting.

She had cheated on him with his best friend. She had been caught in bed with another man. She knew that he had been told about all of the others. So why was he asking for another chance at their relationship?

"I know why you cheated..." Thomas whispered, taking the final step forward. His hands rested on Olivia's hips and his lips rested on Olivia's ear. "We were never open with each other...We never talked things through...It was all love and no feeling...Our sex life fell point blank...And I understand why you felt the need to try out different people, but you never wanted to hurt me by breaking it all off."

Olivia's breath was coming in very short, causing her heart rate to speed up and her nails to dig into the wooden work bench they were still rested on.

"Why don't we start again?" Thomas whispered at last before closing his mouth over Olivia's earlobe, slowly sucking as her bright, blue eyes rolled back into her head.

"Tom..." Olivia wanted to protest knowing how her mother would never approve of this now, but then he kissed her. It was so gentle, so quick, just their lips being pressed together. "O-Okay...We can try again."

Thomas smiled and Olivia smirked. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and Thomas secured it all by resting her on the table gently. Their mouths opened and their tongues collided with one and others.

Their plan had worked.

Jenifer shivered in disgust. Thomas' microphone was picking up things she had not wanted to know about her brother and his ex-girlfriend.

"I did so not need know about their sex life or even want to know what they're doing now." The blonde shivered again, trying to push all of their daunting images from her mind.

"None of us wanted to know about your sex life either, but yet, here we are." Celia replied referring to Jenifer's pregnancy.

"I was more than happy keeping it a secret." Jenifer replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder and facing away from Celia.

"And then what?" The assassin asked. "Nine months later, 'Hey mom, hey Dad, this is your grandchild. Sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted it to be a surprise'?"

"Funny..."

"I know I am."

Rachel rolled her eyes, flipping the two off as they continued to argue back and forth. Jenifer was high of hormones and Celia was just good at it.

Instead, the younger twin situated herself down on the floor by the sofa beside Dallas. The tanned girl was looking very worried, almost as if she had gone into a state of shock.

"You can always leave, Dal." Rachel told her.

Dallas was very upset, but she was trying her best to not show it as she turned to face Rachel, "Why would I do that?"

"Because I can tell that listening to Thomas and Olivia making-out isn't what you want to listen to." The only reason they all still had to listen to it was in case Olivia said anything else. They all needed to make sure that this plan was fail-proof.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." Rachel replied, not looking for an argument over how Dallas' mind worked. "But the rest of us know you have feelings for Thomas."

Dallas almost froze up. Maybe she was a bad liar after all.

"I-I..." But denying it was not good anymore. "Okay, maybe I do like Thomas. Maybe I do like him a lot...But." Dallas sighed. But nothing, she really did have feelings for the boy; she was just too scared to tell him. "But...Oh, I don't know...Just but..."

Rachel smiled. She could see that Dallas was hiding the pain as the microphone in Thomas' pocket kept on picking up the sucking and smacking noises that their tightly locked lips were making.

"He likes you too! ASK HIM OUT!"

"He doesn't like me, I know he doesn't." Dallas sounded confident in her words, but like she was about to cry from finally admitting them out loud. "I know Thomas still doesn't trusts me...I lied to him and now our bond is broken."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Dallas may have been making up excuses now, but they were very sincere and true excuses. The bond had been broken, but it had also been fixed, obviously without Dallas' knowledge.

"He's forgiven you, trust me!" Rachel pleaded. She had never seen her cousin so happy as when he was with Dallas. She was the best cure for him at that moment, but the cure was rejecting.

"Me and Thomas just weren't meant to be a couple..."

A/N: Well...

I hope ya'll are happy with this update because it took A LOT! I am in a lot of pain right now and I still wrote it...

Okay...The pain is not affecting my writing as it is in my toes and the back of my heels...BUT! It still hurts...And I have a lot of distractions! And I can't sit still for five minutes any more...

BUT! I wrote this for you in desperate hope it was worth the wait! I am very sorry not updating anything yesterday...I was just...You know...Busy...And pissed off and upset and all the emotions that usually follow suit...

Will there ever be Thomallas? WE'LL NEVER KNOW! Or we'll just have to wait and see...Whatever floats your boat...Water keeps the boat a-float!

WHOOP! WHOOP!

My head hurts...I should probably turn my music down...NAH! Can't turn the music down when it comes to Lady Gaga ;) LOL!

I'm in a weird mood...Has this been noticed yet? YAY! NOW IT HAS!

I've actually been sat outside the whole time I was writing this chapter...I quite like being under my gazebo and writing...It is fun! Though there are a lot of distractions...Like my cat sitting by the shed window, waiting for the spider to move so she can attack, and then realizing there is a window between them...I love my cat!

I smell like rice pudding...Seriously...Maybe 'cause I ate some...I like rice pudding!

...I'm vrambling...MEH!

Thank you to;

rockerdude9999: haha! Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: I KNOW! LOL! ahahaha! Thanks :)

InstruMental and MsLumpySpacePrincess: haha! Say it in Spanish if you really wanna ;) LOL! haha! No...No review...I don't mind! LOL! Hmm...That's a while away! Like...Over three weeks away! LOL! hahaha! OMG! I KNOW SAM AND FREDDIE KISSED! EPIC! (I really need to start looking for iLostMyMind online right now...) AW! I love Phineas and Isabella! LOL! ahaha! I CAN'T FIND HP 4 ANYWHERE! It's annoyed me soo much...LOL! OMG! I lose stuff too...haha! It's the elves...LOL! ahaha! OKAY! I'm just gonna leave...It...There...Thank you both :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: NO! Scarlatina is not IN the sky, Scarlatina IS the sky! -_- I give up with you...I really, really do...Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! Ah...Maybe it is...LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: hehe! It's okay :D Really...Never read either of those...Hmm...LOL! ahaha! Yep, they're sisters ;) LOL! ahaha! Maybe...LOL! Thanks :)

WHOOP! WHOOP! My more frequent reviewers are back! WHOOP! WHOOP! Love ya'll!

_'__pero te juro que al final, sola me voy a levantar, como un rascacielo,, como un rascacielo'_ ~Demi Lovato, Rascacielo. It's the Spanish version of Skyscraper...I LOVE IT!

_'but I swear that in the end, I will raise one as a skyscraper, like a skyscraper'_ And that is what Google Translate translated it to...Not really the exact lyrics...But still a very good song with a very strong and powerful meaning behind it!

Don't let anyone knock you down, rise above the rest...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	12. Talking Won't Help, Will It?

_**12-Talking Won't Help, Will It?**_

Rosalinda lifted her tanned hand up into the air and slapped her idiotic cousin's head from behind. Thomas had, had it coming for a long time, but now Rosie truly felt it was time to give it to him straight.

"OW! What was that for?" Thomas' teeth were gritted so he didn't scream very loud, but it had hurt. Rosie was all vampires, at least everyone presumed she was all vampires, and Thomas was only half. Her hands were stronger than his head, causing him a lot more pain than if it had been the other way around.

"Because I can't believe you!" Rose complained, throwing her arms into the air and everything. She walked in front of Thomas, who was very confused.

"Believe me about what?" Thomas asked, knowing for a fact he hadn't even spoke to Rosie all day.

Rosie quickly turned to face her cousin. Her eyes were glowing red and her fangs were pushing down on her lips. They wanted to come out and play, but Rosalinda wasn't going to hurt Thomas. Oh no, the only person she wanted to hurt was Olivia, and it wasn't her chance quite yet.

"I can't believe that you can't see the damage you have no given Dallas!" Thomas raised an eyebrow, what damage had he given Dallas? "She is the sweetest girl I have ever met and you have broken her heart into a million, billion, TRILLION pieces!"

Thomas had no idea what his cousin was ranting on about this time. She was obviously getting the wrong idea about Thomas and Dallas; at least that was how it was through his eyes.

To Thomas, there was nothing more than friendship between the two of them. That was the way Dallas had wanted it to be and Thomas had agreed for her sake. No romantic entanglements between either of the two with each other.

"Dallas is in love with you, Tom." Rosie whispered, going back to human looking state. "And you can't see it..." She was on the point of breaking. Dallas honestly was one of the sweetest people Rose had ever met; she was also one of the very few who could push Thomas into place.

"Dallas isn't in love with me." Thomas replied, his words sincere, his mind unsure. "And anyway, I-"

But the two were interrupted by the very girl Thomas was about to bring up.

"Hey, baby." Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around her 'boyfriends' neck and kissing him passionately without even acknowledging Rosalinda's presence.

"Please excuse me so I can throw up." Rosie told the two, starting to walk off. "Just think, Tom..." She ran off at light speed, not letting anyone see her until she ran around to the back of the palace. That was the part of town she lived in.

Olivia half-scowled, half-pouted up at Thomas, "Think about what?"

Thomas was trying to think on his feet, which wasn't something he was very good at.

"You know..." He started. "It's Rosie; she's never liked us being together." That was the best thing Thomas could think of on such short notice, and it was a good thing it was Rosie, otherwise it may not have been so believable.

Olivia nodded her head before smirking widely. Thomas could see in her eyes that she was definitely up to something inside her mind, but it was best not to question it quite yet.

"So, remind me why we're doing this again..." Olivia whispered, her lips pressed against Thomas' neck. She started to kiss, then started to kiss and Thomas found himself being pushed backwards, up against the wall.

There was no denying that he was enjoying it, but he couldn't show it in case someone on his side of things saw. Especially if Dallas was around.

The thought of Dallas came crashing down on Thomas. What if what Rosie had said was true? What if Dallas did really love him? He needed to find out. Things were awkward between the two of them, things needed to be sorted straight.

Thomas quickly pushed Olivia off him, much to her disappointment. She gave him a confused look, as he had been egging it on just a second earlier.

"The reason is because of exactly what you're thinking." Thomas whispered, his sexy smile plastered on his face for Olivia's enjoyment only. "But it'll have to wait until later-My dad asked me to help him out with some baby stuff." Lie. "You know, put a crib together and all that."

Olivia knew that Jen was pregnant; it wasn't much of a secret anymore, so she nodded her head to agree, though she did not like it.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you at home, big boy." Olivia winked, strutting off towards her house. It wasn't too far from the Hudson residence, but it was far enough.

"I am finally seeing why your relations failed before." Jenifer told her brother. She was sat cross-legged, Indian style on the wall behind her brother. Her elbow was resting on her knee and her chin was resting in her hand, giving off the impression that she was bored, "The two of you lie straight to each other's faces and you believe it!"

"And how do you know that dad never asked me to put a crib together?" Thomas replied, walking past Jen, who jumped up and followed, and into the house.

"Because I'm only nineteen weeks and a bit." Jenifer stated. "And dad hasn't even let the news sink in yet!"

It was the truth on Jen's part, Thomas', not so much. But he had needed to be away from Olivia. Only for a short while, only so he could go talk to her.

"What Rosie said was true, you know." Thomas froze up. Of course his sister had been listening in the whole time. It was the only way she ever got gossip anymore.

"I-" But Thomas had no more arguing left in him when it came to Dallas. "Don't know..."

Arianna sat comfortably on her sofa as she watched her daughter pace back and fore along the floor in front of her.

"Are you prepared?" Arianna asked.

"Prepared for what?" Carmen asked, not stopping the pacing. Pacing was what she had been doing for unreasonable hours now; she was very, very worried. She was pacing because of the plan. She was worried it was going to fail on her.

"To become Queen." The older blonde replied.

"Oh..."

"Carmen...?" The thought had completely escaped the young Princess' mind as she had been too focused on capturing Fiona. It was the only time where she hadn't been actually worrying over the rest of her life, but it was what he mother thought she was worrying over.

Carmen wasn't able to face her mother as she finally stopped the walking along the floor. Carmen sat down in the armchair in the corner of the library and ignored her mother.

"Do you want to talk about something?"

"It's just-" Carmen was about to start spilling out her heart to her mother about how she really did feel, but Jenifer came bursting in through the doors.

"Auntie Arianna, can we-Oh..." She then noticed what she had intruded upon. "I'm interrupting...I'll come back later." Jenifer was about to turn and walk back out, but her cousin stopped her.

"It's okay, I was just leaving." Carmen scurried from the room, leaving the two remaining blondes to watch her as she shut the double doors behind her.

"What is it, Jenny?" Arianna sighed. She hadn't meant for it to sound as if she didn't want to talk to Jen, it was just she had been planning on talking with Carmen. None the less, Arianna was there to help everyone who asked for it.

"Can I...Talk to you?" Jenifer felt awkward admitting that she needed to talk to an adult about her situation, but there was no one she trusted more than her Aunt Arianna.

"Of course you can." Arianna told her, wrapping on arm around her niece as she took the seat beside her on the sofa. "What do you want to talk about?"

Jenifer was very hesitant with her words. There was a lot she wanted to get off her chest, but there wasn't a lot she was willing to say. But this was something she needed to admit out loud to someone, anyone, and Arianna was the only one who would have truly listened to her.

"I'm scared..."

Arianna let out a deep breath, running a hand through Jenifer's long locks. Carmen had never let Arianna fiddle with her hair when she was younger, which was why she envied Courtney to have three beautiful daughters who loved for it to be done to them.

"I know you are. Having a baby is a scary thing."

"But I'm really scared..." Tears started to well up in Jenifer's eyes. She had never thought that this was going to happen to her, but it had. This was unplanned and Jenifer hated it for the most part.

Arianna wrapped both her arms around the crying teenager, "There is no point in crying over it, Jenny." The wiser woman said, having been in her position twice before herself, "What's done is done."

"...But I wish I had never done it..."

A/N: Oh no...What will happen next?

Yeah...I'm...YAY!

Okay...I'm good...I'm actually quite cold because I'm sat outside on a deck chair with my feet up on another deck chair with my laptop on my lap, my DSi on the table and my feet with no socks/shoes on...COLD!

My cat keeps looking down on me from the top of the shed...She know thinks that she is more important than I am and wishes to kill me...IT'S TRUE!

OMSG! I drew a map of the old Scarlatina...You know, the one from the first few stories, not the one from the kids' generation. You know? LOL!

I drew one out for Aaron before, FAIL! hehe! So I drew a new one on paint earlier. I'll have to post it on DA and show ya'll the link next chapter...hehe! It's a fail...Okay, my TREES are a fail...LOL!

Please excuse me for minor moment so I can go use the bathroom before I explode...My mother's been hogging it for ages because she's getting ready to go see Planet Of the Apes...I saw it the other day! It was very sad...Like, very, very sad...

...OKAY! I'm back :D hehe!

I just drowned a min-spider...=( It tried to get me though! So I tried to squish it with some tissue, but then it formed a web and I screamed and dropped the tissue in the sink...I have a fear of spiders, just in case you don't know...

Do you guys think it's wrong if I reread some of my stories and actually laugh at the funny bits? I think it is...Especially since I am unfunny...LOL!

OMG!

'It's Heather's fault. I know she's the one who started the rumours. I was friendly to Duncan, and she wants him. She is a slut. Such a slut. Heather's the queen bee at school. Head cheerleader, on student council, and makes me sick. She goes round sleeping with every guy she sees. I won't be surprised if she's got an STD. She must have slept with every guy in our year at least twice. And now she wants Duncan. Duncan looks like the sort of person who'd give it to her too. So here I am being friendly to the new kid, and it gets the school whore ticked. Oh well, it's not like she didn't hate me before anyway.'

I was reading that story last night, and that part amused me...Take a guess at what story it's from...hehe! Anyone remember? Though I'm not sure if any of you read it...LOL! Take a guess anyway ;)

LOL!

'Daddy-dearest' is watching a show called who do you think you are and J.K Rowling is taking a guest appearance on it! hehe! She walked into this building and went 'This is the Hogwarts library' LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: -_- IT'S MY WORLD! I CAN MAKE IT HOW I LIKE! Scarlatina is like Earth (No, not round -_-), it is made of rock! The underneath part, for you sake, can be what the sky really is! OKAY? HAPPY NOW?...Thank you -_-

InstruMental: Yes, yes they are...LOL! OKAY! TELL INSTRUMENTAL TO GET HER ASS OVER HERE TO READ THIS NOW! YOU DO NOT KILL YOURSELF, UNDERSTAND ME? YOU KILL YOURSELF AND I WILL PERSONALLY RESERECT YOU AND KILL YOU AGAIN!(Okay...That sounded better in my head...) Killing yourself gets you nowhere...Sure, your life sucks now, but you have so much more to live for...Life won't always be this way...Trust me...I know I'm not someone who should be telling you this, since most the time I wish I was dead myself, but don't kill yourself...Please...For me...AAAAAND BACK TO MsLSP! hehe! Yeah...Things are going downhill in the obsessive department...Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: I know! This is very upsetting...Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! At least your phone lets you on Fanfiction, mine starts loading and never finishes! LOL! Thanks :)

Destanaa: hehe! YAY! LOL! Yeah...Pain sucks...LOL! Ah...That freakin' sucks! He ain't worth it, and obviously doesn't like you as much as you thought! DITCH HIM NOW! There is always someone MUCH better out there, trust me :D hehe! It's okay! I'm, always here to help and listen if you wanna chat :D LOL! Yeah...Sooo much going on at once...LOL! ahahahaha! Yes, I do know ;) LOL! Thank you :)

YAY! REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

'A words just a word, 'til you mean what you say. And love isn't love, 'til you give it away.'~Friends For Change, Send It On

Ain't that sweet? I love that bit of the sing, which I am listening to currently...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. When All Else Fails

_**13-When All Else Fails**_

"More murders have broke out in the towns and villages surrounding the City Center," the news reporter spoke as if directly to the group. It was as if everyone out there knew it was up to them and that was why they ha dnot bothered to stop it themselves.

"Scarlatina remains to be the only one untouched so far, but that may not last for long. If things continue this wa-" But Scott switched the TV off before anyone could get even more depressed over the matter.

"We need a plan and we need it NOW!" The werewolf barked at everyone. They all jumped slightly, not knowing that Scott could have such a temper as he did. But they all knew he was right.

"Wolf boy's right." Celia agreed, sitting up from her stretched out position on the sofa. "We need to get this plan into action and fast." She then stopped, taking a look around the room and noticng the absence of the person they needed most, "Where's Thomas?"

Everyone took a look around too, no one having noticed her hadn't even been there. Then again, since the big fight, Thomas hadn't been there a lot, so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

Jenifer was sat on the floor, playing with Jack-Jack so Dallas could take a break. She was the only one who didn't look to check to see if her brother was there or not. She knew he wasn't there. Jenifer knew that Thomas had decided to spend the day with someone who everyone else wanted to

"Take a guess." The caramel-blonde told everyone.

"Olivia?" Dallas replied, her voice groggy and unimpressed by knowing she was right.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." The teenager spoke sarcastically happy.

"No!" Jack-Jack argued, shaking his head at Jenifer as he stopped playing with his blocks for a moment. Jenifer was quite confused by the small boy. He did keep babbly away to her, but she had no idea what it was about.

"No?" Jenifer questioned him. Jack-Jack lowered his head, looking very sad as he sighed and repated his word. "What?" The confused girl asked, turning to face his mother who was sat on the sofa.

Dallas just shurgged at Jenifer, keeping her eyes on her son as he continued to look morally depressed, "He's two, it could mean anything..."

"Why did you bring here again?" Rosie asked.

"Because Jenifer is free child care." Dallas replied. "And I can't leave him home alone."

Jenifer was all too happy to watch the small boy who had grown quite fond of her too. He was always wanting her to play with his buliding blocks whenever he say her.

"Pay!" Jack-Jack smiled, shaking his brown mope of head. He got to his feet, ran to Dallas, smiled up at her and then ran back to where he was sat previously, "Pay!"

"Play...?" Jenifer guessed. Jack-Jack had shut up by now though, starting to stack the multi-colored pieces of plastic up on top of each other. He may have been adorable, but he was also very confusing.

Olivia snuggled her head even deeper into Thomas bare chest, if that was possible. The two were cuddling up beneath the sheets of Olivia's bed whilst her father was out of town for the day.

"Tom..." The dark haired girl whispered, her eyes full of worry. "What's wrong, baby?" She didn't have to look at his face to know that something was wrong with him.

Tom turned on his side and Olivia moved so she was doing the same. They both stared into each others eyes for a long while, and Tom could see how much conern his 'girlfriend' was holding back. But, then he had to rethink his memory, Olivia had always been good at pretending to mean things, when she never did. Thomas had learnt from his mistakes on that one.

"It's nothing, babe." The vampire finally replied, tucking a strand of curly black hair behind Olivia's ear. "I've just got a lot on my mind..." It wasn;t a lie, Thomas really did have a lot to think about, but Olivia didn't need to know the details of it all.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Thomas sighed, flipping onto his back again. He knew Olivia was going to be this way, acting all innocent just to regain his trust and such.

The teen girl sat back on her knees, holding the thin sheets around her petite body. She kept on staring down at Thomas, expecting him to fall right into the trap of spilling his heart out, but he never did.

"I just need to sort some things out on my own, thats all." He told her.

"Good." Olivia smiled, leaning down and giving Thomas a rough kiss. "Because I wasn't paying much attention to you anyway." She crawled her body over his, reaching down and grabbing her silk dressing gown from the floor.

Thomas didn't look at Olivia's body as she purposly falunted it. No matter what the two had been getting up to all afternoon, he refused to let Dallas leave his mind. He couldn't help but wonder if this was counted as cheating.

Everyone was staring oddly at Dallas, but she was used to such stares. Most people had given her that look in school or when they saw he on the street with such a young baby with her.

"Okay, fi we guess will you tell us?" Annalise asked, almost buzzing with excitement.

Dallas thought on the question for a moment. Maybe she didn't want everyone to know, knwoing it would ruin her reputation amoungst them if they did. On the other hand, they were her friends now, maybe they wouldn't think of her any differently.

"Okay, but ONLY if you guess correctly."

"Are you a vampire?" Rosie instantly asked. It was pretty obvious that Dallas wasn't a vampire, but was easier to start off with the basics first.

Abigail had come to the conclusion that no one knew the truht behind why Dallas fitted into Scarlatina. Most people couldn't without a very strong reason such as being one of them, but no one knew about Dallas. Dallas had shown no signs of power or changes, she stayed perfectly human the whole time.

Everyone was now pressing her for answers, wanting to find out what Dallas truly was. She seemed quite reluctant about it, and once they all found out the truht, they would all know why.

"Pixie?" One of the twins asked, but Dallas shook her head no.

The tanned girl nervously looked over to the Princess. She was indian-style on the same sofa as Dalls herself, but Carmen was smirking widely in her direction. Dallas was not going to deny the fact of how uneasy Carmen's smirk made her truly feel on the inside and out.

"Don't worry." Carmen tried to assure Dallas. "I'm not going to say a word, but I know none of them are going to guess it right." Dallas did feel slightly easier knowing that Carmen knew and still wanted to be around her.

"House-Fairy!"

"You know?" Annalise asked, shocked that Carmen hadn't spoken up before.

"Tree-Elf!"

"I've read her file." Carmen replied to Anna's question and ignoring Jenifer's random guessing process.

"Gotta admit, you are pretty short though..." Jenifer mumbled as Dallas shook her head no for both guesses.

Everyone kept eyeying Dallas up and down now. They all wished that Carmen would say something or Dallas would give them a clue because they were all pretty stumped for choice on all of it.

"There isn't anything you come across as." Tiger told Dallas, who was quite glad she didn't. Then again, there were no sterotypical looks for Dallas, only acts, and that wasn't a good part.

"Are you human?" Celia asked, seeing as no one else had asked the most obvious one there was. If Dallas didn't come across as anything, chances were that she was human.

"Nope..." Dallas replied with a whisper as she stroked her sleeping son's hair. "I do have a reason to be here..." That stumped everyone even further.

A reason was more than likely meaning that she really wasn't human, but if she wasn't human, what was she?

"Vampire, werewolf, fairy, pixie, human, tree-elf, house-fairy, witch, sorcerer, tracker, domanian, flower...Element controller?" Drake spoke all in one breath, stopping only to take one last guess.

"None of the above..." Dallas was worrying now. "And I'm not a half-bredd either." They were narrowing down the search, but no one seemed to be predicting the worst quite yet.

No one had any guesses left. Everything Drake had said was everything that Dallas could have been, but they honestly hadn't guessed it yet. No one was going to suspect her to be one, so why should they have guessed? Though, not a lot did know what they were...

"There is nothing left for you to be." Scott grumbled, thinking he knew that there wasn't. But there was.

Abigail had remained quiet for a while now. She was deep in thought, thinking back to all of her biology text books. One of them, the one she had found most interesting, had listed a lot of beings who lived in Scarlatina. Well, not individuals as such, but their types.

There was one in particular Abigail's mind was being drawn to. Whether it was because she may have been subconsciously reading Dallas mind or because the poor girl did look worried to death, but Abigail had a bad feeling about it.

"Let me look at your eyes." Abigail finally said, getting up from the floor too fast. She gave Dallas a scare when she suddenlt appeared right nect to her, perring deeply into her army green orbs of vision.

Abigail studied them for a while before finally going wide-eyed herself, "I knew it...You're a soothsayer."

A/N: Anyone know what a soothsayer is?

I just had to google synonms to make it sound better...LOL! Seriously...haha!

Oh...A warning I should have had up at the beginning of the chapter...But, OH WELL!: This chapter may contain graphic head-images that you may not want! Or maybe it's just me...

Okay! This may be SHIT! Because it is now 1:15(_It's a quater after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now...) _in the morning! And I did tell everyone that I was going to bed at, like, 11:30-ish...hehe!

I also need ideas for my 100th story...Anyone got any? All are appreciated...Thank you...

If any of you cared about me you would also go read and review Missing Scenes and The Real Baker's Dozen. Both good stories, or so people have said...

Thank you to;

You know what? A lot of you reviewed...So, fuck this, I am oing to sleep!

Sorry, I will reply tomorrow...When, you know, I feel like arguing with Aaron and reading the rambles and answering the questions and what-not...My brain is feeling funny...

_'__She's got two boyfriends and three wannabees. They follow her around like she's Aphrodite' ~_Emily Osment, I hate the Homecoming Queen

Ha...Don't know why, but that amuses me...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Once again, no spellcheck...

And please go check out my new story-The Real Baker's Dozen!

Love and Peace, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. Truth? Who Says I Don't Know What It Is?

_**14-Truth? Who Says I Don't Know What It Is?**_

Dallas nodded her head, trying not to let it get to her that everyone knew it now. She may have been worried previously, but not so much now the truth was out. A great weight had been lifted form her shoulders, it felt quite good to know that they hadn't all grabbed pitchforks and torches.

Abigail was stuck for words, though, "No...No, you can't be..." That was all she kept repeating, over and over again because there was nothing else she could say. "You can't be..." But Dallas was a soothsayer.

"It's okay." Dallas shrugged it off, "No biggie."

"No biggie?" Abigail repeated, shocked that Dallas could shrug it off just like that. "THIS IS A HUGE BIGGIE!" The young vampire exploded. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?"

"Yes." Dallas replied calmly, "I know what soothsayer means. I have been living with it since I was six."

"I don't." Jenifer replied, oblivious as usual. "Can you explain to me, please?"

Abigail as awestruck. She could not believe that Dallas could just push something as big as this to the side like she was doing. The vampire shook her head, retreating to her previous spot on the floor, as far away from Dallas as possible.

"A soothsayer is basically an oracle." Abigail whispered.

"A what-acle?" Jenifer asked, even more confused now than she had been before. The blonde was very slowly losing all of her sense to understand the conversation going on around her.

"An oracle is a person or agency considered to be a source of wise counsel or prophetic opinion, predictions or precognition of the future." Abigail's words were memorized from the textbook she had fallen in love with at school, never knowing that it may have saved her life one day, such as now.

"So...You mean she's like Aunt Taylor and Rosie, can see the future?" Jenifer questioned.

Abigail shook her head no, everyone not sure whether to be looking at the girl telling the news or the girl the news is about. A few did know what a soothsayer was, but they weren't sure whether to be scared or not as they had never come across one before.

"An Oracle can only predict the future, not interfere and try to change it. It will always happen no matter what." Abigail continued to explain to everyone. "Soothsayer's are highly dangerous and should be avoided at all costs."

Now all eyes were on Dallas, who was just staring around at each of them. They had all liked her moment earlier, so why was all of that changed now because of them knowing the truth about her?

"And now you all know why I haven't told you before." Dallas said, trying to sound as though she still had control, but her voice was quiet, horsey as if she had been screaming for hours on end. "I knew you would react like this..."

Dallas swallowed an awkward lump in her throat. That was the only good part of moving, she got to meet new people who never questioned her for at least a few months and by that time, she was leaving again anyway.

This time was different, though. Dallas was going to have to stay put for a while because she didn't have enough money to move or any family to depend on. She was just going to have to stick it out for a while longer with the people who now knew what she was.

"I'm not a dangerous person." Dallas continued to speak. "It's just my predications that are. You're just twice as likely to be connected to them if you hear them, that's all."

There was silence for a while; no one knew how to respond to learning such a thing.

Jenifer got up from her space on the floor and sat on the sofa beside Dallas. She hugged her. Dallas was in dire need of a friend, a shoulder to lean on, and Jenifer was there to be that friend, that shoulder to lean on. Jenifer was not going to abandon such a nice girl in a time of need just because a few people thought she was dangerous.

"So, like, have any of your predictions ever been dangerous?" Carmen had felt the need to know that answer. Dallas smiled, almost laughed, which did make everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

Dallas was willing to laugh and joke about herself, which was one of the many good qualities about her. She didn't mind talking about anything with anyone. Dallas was the sort of person who wanted to help others before herself; it was just the way she had learnt growing up.

"I have no idea..." She finally replied, after a few moments of thinking. "I have either never remembered them myself or have never been around when they've come true." Carmen nodded her head, now understanding a bit more about Dallas. She needed to know a bit more about Dallas to understand her, which was what everyone aimed to be able to do in the end.

Thomas bit down on his bottom lips, slowly creeping up behind his favourite current favourite girl. Of course, she didn't know she was his favourite girl or even that he was behind her.

The vampire quickly brought his hands up over her eyes, bringing his lips close to her ear and whispering, "Guess who?"

Dallas smiled slightly, knowing instantly who it was just from his voice and the coldness of his hands.

"The mailman?" Dallas guessed. "No! Spiderman?" Thomas let out a snicker; trust Dallas to want to play with him first. "Hmm...Maybe it's that asshole I live next door to?"

"Hey." Thomas replied, jumping over the back of the sofa and sitting beside Dallas. "No need to talk about my sisters like that."

Dallas rolled her eyes, punching Thomas' arm. She was still smiling on the inside and Thomas was he too. The two, very secretly, liked being in each other's company. They liked to annoy each other, tease each other, but they really did like each other.

"Sooo..." Thomas knew this next part was going to be awkward no matter what, so he might as well get it started sooner rather than later. "I didn't just come here to test your guessing skills."

Dallas raised an eyebrow, pulling a shocked face as if to say 'Really?' But she soon snapped back to normal, thinking straight again.

"And what would your girlfriend say if she saw us together?" It hurt to even say those words.

"Dal..." Thomas sighed, this was the hard part. "You know I don't really love Olivia, I love-" But Thomas never got to finish his sentence.

"-Save it, Tom." Dallas told him, getting to her feet. "If you loved me, you would have said so a long time ago." She collected two glasses that had been placed on the coffee table and proceeded to dispose of them in the kitchen sink.

Thomas wasn't going to just let her slip through his fingers like that, so he followed. Little did he know, Dallas had planned on him doing so. She knew he wasn't going to resist her, let her push him away like that. Thomas knew what he wanted and was going to get it.

"Dallas!" The vampire tried to get the girls attention. "I do love you!" He stopped, waiting for her to turn around and give him some snappy come-back, but it never came. "Dal...Dallas! Dallas look at me!" But she never did.

Thomas moved around to see the front of her, but was in a state of shock when he saw it.

Dallas had suddenly stood bolt-up right, her eyes wide and her whole body frozen in place. Her mouth dropped open almost like it was being controlled, and then she spoke,

"The battle is over,

Your time has come,

The last turn will come undone.

But no more pain, no more hurt,

Forever peaceful?

But no more alert."

It wasn't Dallas' voice entirely. It was as if someone was talking the same time as her, a deeper and older woman's voice overtook hers.

But then she just collapsed, like she had done when Fiona had left her body. Thomas reached his arms out and quickly caught her, but he was going to need help now.

A/N:...That was the worst prediction I have ever heard...

LOL!

Seriously...Didn't it suck? LOL!

Okay, ya'll will probably say it didn't...But I think it did...

As Carmen would say; Sooooooo...

How was this chapter?

A few of you did know that a soothsayer was an Oracle or a fortune-teller if you don't know what an Oracle is...Oh! And a big thank you to Wikipedia! I love you very dearly! ;) LOL!

Thank you to;

Chapter 12-

Aaron'sInAMineField: -_- I refuse to answer your ridiculous questions anymore! Get back to me when you think of something sensible to ask me! Thank you :)

InstruMental and LMP: I'm just too lazy to write out your full name...LOL! I love The Simpsons! LOL! IT'S OKAY! I think I talked her out of it...I'm a good person...Sortta...LOL! Well, I did do it when I had Aaron telling me to just shout at her...I didn't do that though! :D LOL! OH! And I will ALWAYS listen if you wanna send me any more PM's! I am ALWAYS here for you! Thanks :)

rockerdude9999: LOL! Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: You are SOOOOO lucky! I wanna go see it SOOOOO badly! Grrrr! LOL! ahahaha! Sounds great! LOL! Have I mentioned how lucky you are? ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Destanaa: ahahaha! Yeah...All the lying, regret and confusion makes for good Drama ;) LOL! Just get over him! (I don't mean that in a mean sounding way...Which is how I just reread it to be...I MEANT IT NICELY!) He's doesn't deserve you and now has lost all of your respect and trust! SCREW HIM!...Okay...I'm good again...LOL! ahaha! Yeah...We should turn this into a story...YOU should turn this into a story...Trust me! Venting it out via words HELPS!...LOL! I knoooow! I never want this series to end either...Thank you :)

Chapter 13-

InstruMental: LOL! Hmmm...Maybe it does...LOL! OMG! You have NO idea how much I laughed when I first read that...ahahaha! That was creasing...LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: Hmm...I think it is interesting...LOL! Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: OMG! Yeah...You're right...LOL! Uh...YEAH! SHE IS! LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: Yes, yes she is...And yeah...It's pretty cool...LOL! =O! He does love her! LOL! Awww! I'm happy I'm working on it too! LOL! hahaha! Random...LOL! OUCH! I've done something like that before...It hurts! OUCH! Thanks :)

Momorulz: OMG! Thank you EVER SO MUCH! I have been thinking of that idea all day...I hope you don't mind if I ever possibly use it! Please...I love you...In a non-creepy way...hehe...LOL! Thank you :)

rockerdude999: LOL! It's an oracle/fortune-teller...LOL! Thanks :)

WHOOP! WHOOP! I love you all ever so much!

_'We were picture perfect  
>Flawless on the surface<br>We were walking on a straight line'_

_~Emily Osment, Found Out About You_

_That is a VERY good song...I am ADDICTED to Emily Osment ATM! So expect a few more song quotes from her..._

_Thanks for reading, please review :)_

_Why is this still in italics?_

_Love, ChloeRhiannonX_


	15. Dallas' Problems

_**15-Dallas' Problems**_

She looks okay to me, Tom." Geoff smiled; glad he could help the two. He placed his trusted torch back onto his desk. There wasn't anything more Geoff could do for them, though, Dallas was fine.

Geoff was now a full qualified doctor with his own office at the base of the hospital where he took care of things that weren't enough of an emergency for the hospital to deal with, such as Dallas' case now.

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked, wanting only the best for his favorite girl. "I don't think she is..."

Geoff smiled, almost chuckling at the concern that Thomas was showing. He knew that deep down Thomas did have a beating heart; it was just covered up quite well.

"Listen to me, Tom." Geoff spoke clearly. "Dallas is fine. Maybe she just had a funny spell or something, but whatever it was, it's gone. Dallas is fine." He repeated the last line, hoping to get it across to Thomas.

"Speaking of things going, can I leave now?" Dallas asked, having been seated and listening to the two this whole time. "I'm not sure how long I trust Jen and Tiger alone with Jack-Jack."

"That is a perfectly good reason, you can go." Geoff told her.

Dallas smiled her thanks, getting to her feet from the chair in the office. Thomas sighed in defeat and held his hand out to Dallas, but she just walked straight past it. Things weren't for the best with the two of them yet.

The two walked in silence for a while, right until they were back inside Scarlatina's gates. Dallas was feeling awkward and Thomas just wanted things to work out between them.

"Thank you." Dallas half-smiled, not sure if she should have said those words or not, but Thomas did appreciate it.

"For?" He asked, though, not quite sure.

Dallas stopped walking and Thomas did the same. She turned to face him, her face dead straight, and her eyes looking tearful, "For looking out for me." She told him. "No one else would have gone through the trouble of taking me to get looked at, thank you." She got up on her tip toes, kissing his cheek in thanks.

It was true though, no one else had ever bothers with Dallas enough to get her thoroughly check over by a doctor before. Sure, Tom knew that she was a soothsayer, but he wanted to make sure that everything was fine with her too.

"Well, well, well..." Thomas and Dallas instantly moved apart, turning to face their worst nightmare. "Isn't this a heart-warming moment?" Olivia spat, her words cold and harsh.

"O-Olivia..." Thomas stuttered, in total shock of seeing his 'girlfriend' so close to the edge of the Scarlatinan gates. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia's eyes were narrowed down on Dallas now. At least now she knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of things.

"Don't you remember hot stuff?" The dark haired girl asked. "We had a date tonight! But I guess you were a little too busy cheating on me!"

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows; he hadn't been cheating on her! Yet, at least...

"Excuse me?" Thomas spoke, "Me and Dallas-" But Olivia wasn't going to listen. Olivia should have known that this whole plan from the beginning was to get back at her for all the bad things she had done to him, even if that wasn't the proper plan, it was Thomas sub-plan in the end.

"Yeah, yeah, just friends." Olivia completed the sentence for him. "And do you honestly expect ME, of all the people, to believe that bullshit, Thomas?" Thomas didn't bother replying and Dallas didn't want to get caught in the middle of it. "Didn't think so..."

The three stood in complete silence for a few moments, no one wanting to say anything else. It was an awkward silence, but no one could walk away from it quite yet. There had been on threatening, but Olivia was going to change that one,

"Prepare yourself...We're hitting back twice as hard now..."

"OLIVIA-!" But she had already disappeared before Thomas had, had a chance to call out to her.

Dallas and Thomas were left to stand on the edge of Scarlatina, neither wanting to talk about what had just happened, but they needed to. But first things first, they needed to tell everyone else of what they had just witnessed.

Everyone should have been in a state of panic, but they weren't. Panic was not something they resolved to unless it was in times if dire needed to do such a thing.

Dallas was sat on the sofa, her eyes not blinking, but staring down sadly at the carpet, "This is all my fault..." She mumbled.

"No it's not." Annalise tried her best to comfort Dallas with her words, but it wasn't working. Dallas was forever going to believe that it was her fault.

"Maybe I should just leave again." Dallas suggested. "No point in me staying here if I'm no use! I am the cause of every single fucking problem!"

"DALLAS!" Rose screamed, hoping to get her out of her depressed and rambling mood. "None of this is your fault! You have done NOTHING! You're just caught in the middle because Olivia has put you there!"

Dallas groaned, falling to the side so she was lying on the sofa now. Her hair draped over her face, but she didn't bother to move it. The last thing she needed was for everyone to see how upset she was.

Dallas always tried to put up a tough exterior, but she was just a scared little girl on the inside, much like all of the girls in the room. She never let anyone see her cry or ever showed any weakness, but it hurt. It all hurt so badly for her.

"What we need is a miracle..."

"What we need is a plan." Thomas corrected his sister.

"What we need is back-up!" Celia told everyone, finally moving out of her statue mode. She had been sat in the exact same place for at least an hour, thinking a lot of different plans over in her head.

Everyone turned to face Celia; back-up?

"What we need to do is call in as many people as we can who will help us when all hell breaks loose."

That was the worst idea anyone had ever heard, so they all sighed and went back to thinking about their own plans. All hell wasn't about to break out, this wasn't another Tracker war. This was a fight between them, Olivia and Fiona.

"You're going to be crowned Queen in two weeks, do something!" Thomas hissed to his cousin.

Carmen's own eyes weren't blinking as she stared bluntly at her reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall above the fireplace. There wasn't anything she could do or say at that moment that was going to change anything that was happening.

"I told my mother I could do this on my own..." She shook her head, only showing that she had been wrong all along. "But I can't..."

"It's an amazing day when the future Queen of Scarlatina gives u before she's even tried." Rosie snapped harshly, she wasn't one to think of other people's feelings from her own point of view. "And what happens next time, huh? When you actually are Queen..."

Carmen quickly turned around, seeing all eyes on her now, "Don't you get it?" She asked. "I don't want to be Queen! I never have and I never will!" No one was shocked, of course they all knew that Carmen didn't want to be Queen, "But that is something I can't change...I have to become Queen no matter what I want...And I don't really want to do this anymore."

The Princes quickly rushed from the room before anyone could talk to her. Drake got to his feet with speed and followed his wife. Maybe he could at least try and calm her down.

But it was true, though. Carmen had never wanted to become Queen, she had been forced into everything her whole. It was just her destiny; her whole life was planned out ahead of her. She had no say.

"What's the point in fighting anymore?" Abigail asked, throwing the book she had been reading aside. Everyone else was thinking and feeling the same.

"Because fighting shows that you're not giving up." Dallas replied. She was slowly sitting up, brushing her hair back into place with her fingers. She wasn't about to give up on herself, she wasn't about to give up on everyone else.

"But we are." Annalise told her.

"No, we're not." Dallas replied quite sternly. "Giving up means losing, do we really want to lose? I may absolutely hate being here right now, but I'm not going to be a loser, and neither are you guys!" Dallas had a fair point; losing was not what they were aiming for.

"I may not have been here since day one, but all of you have." The girl was on a roll now, she wasn't about to give up anything else. "So Carmen is feeling a bit pressured, do you always need to look to her for help? Can't we all just get by with each other this once?"

Everyone kept exchanging glances to one and other, all knowing that Dallas was right. They did depend too much on Carmen. She may have been the leader, but they all needed to take charge themselves for once.

"I'm not giving up!" Dallas kept on talking. "I can move once again once we're all done here...We may have won the battle, but the war hasn't even started."

A/N: Go Dallas! Go Dallas! Go Dallas!

LOL! I like Dallas...She is a personal favorite of mine ;) LOL!

Do you guys know that I'm only writing five stories now? I don't think I ever written so little before...Seriously...LOL! BUT IT FEELS GOOD! It means I can finish these stories before starting anymore!

Though I should probably hurry along with the 100th one...

I know ya'll are saying don't rush! BUT I WANNA RUSH! I wanna hurry up and get number 100 out there!

Another reason to rush would be because it's a good friends birthday next Sunday and I do plan on writing her a b-day oneshot :D

That goes for everyone...Tell me when your birthday is coming up, I like writing you oneshots :) As long as you do help with an idea...LOL!

LOL!

I've been reading A LOT of Harry Potter Fanfic recently...I have NO idea why! I was just snooping through people's profiles(Yes, I am a nosey person who likes to go through your profile ;D) and I came across a HP fix in their favorites, it sounded good so I read it...Now I can't remember what it is so I can't read the sequel! BUT! I have now been reading a lot of Harry/Ginny and Rose/Scorpious fics...Weird...LOL!

POLL ON MY PROFILE REGRADING THIS FIC! GO VOTE!

OH! And guess what? IT ISN'T 1 AM FOR CHANGE! I KNOW! HOW EXCITING IS THAT? LOL! hahahahaha! It's actually 4:49 PM...I think this is the earliest I have written for his series for a while...LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: I know you were, that was why I put an end to it...Just TRY and think up at least reasonable questions...Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: OMG! That is soo weird...LOL! AH! Yeah, I did get that idea after reading PJO...LOL! Is it that obvious? LOL! OMG! That made me laugh...Automated Teller Machine! ahahaha! I will never be able to look at Dallas the same way again...LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: Aww...SLEEP! I know how you feel, though. I fell asleep at 2 and woke up at 6...But I did continue to lie in bed for six hours...Just staring at the ceiling...LOL! YAY! SMILEY FACE! LOL! Thank you :)

rockerdude9999: LOL! Just making sure ;) That is a very good point...I have a very short attention span...Which is why it takes me forever just to write one chapter...LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! Hmmm...If you insist...Those others ones must really have sucked! LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: ahahaha! Yeah...Too bad Dallas isn't accepting it...LOL! Yeah...Chances are it will be bad...LOL! ahahaha! Yeah...I know what you mean...It will make for a good story though! I promise you that...LOL! Sorry...I suck at titles...I never even think of my own until I have to publish it...And then I have to sit around for a while debating over what it should be...LOL! I quite like the sound of Forever and Never...LOL! Thanks :)

I can't even whoop today...

CRAMPS SUCK! STAY AWAY FORM THEM AT ALL COSTS!

Grrrr...

My writing may suck today...Sorry, guys...Not my fault...

Yeah...So...Yeah...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Decisions, Decisions

_**16-Decisions, Decisions...**_

Carmen's eyes were slightly red, but she had coated them mostly in make-up to make them look not as bad as they had been. The Princess kept on staring at her reflection in the mirror, taking in deep breaths as prepared herself to go back out and talk to her friends again.

"You can do this." She assured herself, but not wanting to put any more pressure on herself as it was. "You are Princess Carmen Elizabeth Lesedi Shaw. You are able to do anything."

"Well, Miss Princess Carmen Elizabeth Lesedi Shaw, how are you today?" Carmen's eyes went wide when she realized she wasn't alone in her room. She quickly turned around, and to her horror, found she did know that voice after all.

"Karia!" She smiled, trying to force herself to be happy that her sister-in-law had dropped by. "I was just...Uh..."

"About to renounce your title as future Queen of Scarlatina?" Karia finished for her, raising an eyebrow. She was very clearly unimpressed by what Carmen was thinking of doing. "I'm here to make sure you don't."

"Karia..." Carmen sighed, falling face down onto the bed beside the Queen. She was quite confused as to why Karia was there to talk her out of it; it wasn't as if Scarlatina and Indicenta had a strong bond. The only bond they had at all was the war against the Trackers back in 1609 and now that Carmen and Drake were married.

The Princess rolled over, looking up at her sister-in-law with pleading eyes. Carmen didn't want to become Queen, everyone knew this by now, but there wasn't an official way out of it.

"Please don't..." Carmen practically begged her voice no higher than a whisper. "I don't want to become Queen...Please don't make me..."

"Even if it meant losing Drake?" Karia asked, only confusing Carmen even further. She seemed to be good at that; then again, a lot of people seemed to be good at it.

"Why would I lose Drake?" She asked. "He's MY husband...We're a team."

Karia shrugged, turning away from Carmen for a minute. It was obvious that there was something that she had never been told, something that everyone wanted to keep from Carmen.

What else was knew? Carmen always found out new things daily about her the life she was living. It was as if no one wanted to tell Carmen it all at once, it was as if they all wanted to pace themselves in telling Carmen, which only pissed the Princess off a great deal more.

"You know that you and Drake are only married so he can become King of this country, right?" Karia turned back at the last word, hoping Carmen understood at least that much of her own life. "If you don't become Queen then you and Drake will have to divorce. He'll have to find another Princess whose in-line for her own throne so he can become King."

Indicenta had a different rule book to Scarlatina. In Indicenta, all members of the royal family had to become King or Queen of a country, even if it wasn't their own. It was a long line of family history in which it had been done in, so Prince Drake had to become King of some country.

"I don't want to lose Drake..."

"But you don't want to become Queen, either." Karia reminded her. Carmen sighed, this was useless. She was losing out on something one way or another. "I suggest you have a long and hard think about what's more important to you."

The rest of the group was crowded around in the living room of the palace once again, greeting their new arrival.

"Dude!" Thomas cried, smiling his ass off. "You look like a freakin' hippy!" Some people were finding this more amusing than others.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She replied, "Thank you, Thomas." But Heather's glowing red eyes were still narrowed down on the defenseless boy.

She was wearing a pink skirt, complimented by a white and blue stripped top and a pink headband around her forehead. It wasn't the best of outfits, but it was better than what she used to wear. At least this way she fitted in better as an individual, not a Tracker.

After a long while of disputing it, Celia had finally decided to call in the help of her sister. After all, this was partly her battle to. It was a battle against their mother and sister, though neither would like to admit to either of them being related to either of those two.

"Can we move past Heather's new look?" The assassin asked, "It's something to do with her work and no one wants to get involved with it, capiche?"

"Please can we all focus?" Dallas asked, "I put my heart and soul into that speech I gave, can you at least show me that it inspired you just a tiny bit?"

Everyone smiled at Dallas. Without Carmen around now, they needed someone to lighten the mood when things got tense. Dallas had just volunteered.

"Sure thing." Jenifer smiled in reply. "We need to start with a plan."

"Can't we just get to the part where we kick ass already?" Heather asked, throwing herself onto the sofa and making herself at home already.

"We need a plan first, Heather." Rosie replied. Everyone did like the extra help, but they all knew that having Heather in the palace was a lot more dangerous than having Celia.

Celia may have been as assassin and killed people for a living, but Heather had history with a lot of people in Scarlatina. The last thing any of them needed was the past being brought back up and any more fights to break out would not be appreciated.

"We storm in and kick some ass!" Heather shouted. "Plan sorted, let's move!"

"A reasonable plan, Heather." Drake told her, not wishing for any death on his watch. He was sort of in charge due to the fact this whole thing was his wife's idea and he was future King-Hopefully future king of Scarlatina.

Heather rolled her eyes, unimpressed when no one wanted to go along with her plan. But as it was Drake who had spoken up first, it was Drake who she was going to target, "Don't you have a wife to comfort or something?" She asked, implying he should do something better with his time.

All eyes moved to Drake, but he didn't look back. His head loomed low and his eyes stayed shut as he thought about the words. He knew all about the Indicenta History laws and he knew all about Carmen not wanting to become Queen.

"I don't know..."

A/N: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

WE CAN'T LOSE DRAKE! I imagine his to be very hot, sexy and attractive...Next to Thomas, HE IS AMAZINGLY GOOD LOOKING!

hehehe...

Sorry for no update yesterday...Seriously, I am sorry...I just was having a busy and bad day...Meh, it's cool...

To make it up to you, if I can get enough reviews before I go to bed tonight, I will add another chapter to this story...How does that sound? LOL!

I was gonna write this earlier too, but I have been out with my family and family friends for a while because it's me Nan's birthday :) Soooo we went out to lunch to celebrate...Toby Calvary; Cockleshell makes AMAZING hot chocolate fudge cake...=Q (Does that look like a drooling face or what? LOL!)

ahaha!

OH! Poll on my profile regarding this story! GO! GO! GO! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!

Okay...I am in an overly-happy mood again today...Why, you may ask? Well...I came home today, logged into my DSi and took a good look at my stories...You know what (though y'all probably know anyway...)? I'M AT 100! AAAAAHHHH!

Unlucky 100 -_-

OKAY! MOVE ON FROM THE DEPRESSINGNESS AND BACK TO THE HAPPINESS! xD

YAY!

LOL!

100!

The story is called Fallin'...Please go read and review if you haven't already xD

hehehe...

OH! To celebrate, I have a lot of new story ideas (FIVE TO EXACT!) and I want you guys to pick which story you would like me to write next for ya'll...

Truth or Dare (Eventual DxC…Maybe)

Courtney Garcia had it all. Living the perfect life. At least until one game of Truth or Dare spills out the truth about her...Can Courtney prove herself before the week is up and before she becomes an outcast forever?

[This may bump up from a T to an M, depending what you guys think!

I recently got this idea from listening to Emily Osment's song Truth or Dare, but the story hasn't got a lot to do with the lyrics of the song, just to let you know! I really do love it...Though it's just me...hehe!]

Accidental Love (DuncanxBridgette)

The punk and the surfer. Two people who were never meant to be. But when Bridgette saves Duncan's life at the beach one day, he would do anything to repay her. Anything. Post TDI.

[I have had this idea for AGES! I have always wanted to write a DxB fic because I really do love the pairing...However! After writing half of the first chapter, I did give up because I thought it wasn't really going anywhere...BUT! I do have it planned out and what-not, so if I finish the first chapter and upload it, you guys can be the judge! :D]

The Lost Princess (DxC)

Princess Courtney vanished ten years ago, no trace was ever found. Now, ten years later, two con men are trying to teach a poor, little orphan girl to become the missing Princess to get the gold prize. Little do they know a secret is to be unlocked. (Based off Anastasia)

[Yes...I did tell you guys that I was planning this story a while back when daddy-dearest got me out my video player to keep Ashton(My young almost three-year-old cousin) occupied! After he left, I found myself watching a load of old videos I owned, one of them being Anastasia (WHICH I FOUND OUT WASN'T DISNEY!). I love the film and am more than happy to watch it again just to be able to write this fic for ya'll!]

I know there are only three there...But A) One of them is a Harry Potter fic and I haven't plotted it all out yet...Okay, I haven't plotted most of it out yet...BUT! I do know what I want it to be like...Sortta...Involves Voldemort and the kids...hehehe! and B) I have given you the plot to the other one before, it's about Heather wishing she could do it all over again...Yeah...I'm not too keen on that idea...And I'm too lazy to have to watch all the TDI episodes again so I can write it...Maybe one day, guys...That's if you want me to...

OH! If you want to know more about any of the story summaries given, do ask and I will tell :D hehe!

Thank you to;

InstruMental: ahahaha! WHOOP! WHOOP! LOL! ahaha! Ah...My psychic abilities are WICKEDLY AWESOME! LOL! But it would be wickedly awesomer if I did have psychic abilities...hehe! Awww...Being the youngest doesn't matter! :D Just think of it as if you were a little bit younger, then you would have had a whole extra school year to go ;) hehe! I know, I'm a nice person when I wanna be :D hehe! ahahaha! Aww...Well, you're a good sister for going to her therapy with her :D Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: ahahaha! Whoop! Whoop! NO MORE TOLIVIA! ahahaha! Wicked! You have a wicked birthday...I don't know why, but I really do like the day of October 20th...Weird...LOL! Thanks :)

Destanaa: ahaha! Whoop! Whoop! LOL! Dallas is awesome! ahahaha! Awww! Thank you! You're awesome tooooooo! hehe! See, life experiences ALWAYS help spark good stories :D Though whenever I ran into a vampire and his friends, I will never know...LOL! Awww! Seeeeee! Things work out for the best in the end :D Tell me about it! But seeing them again is sooo great! Oh, it's okay :D This story may not even stretch to the weekend...Yeah...We're almost done here...='(...BUT IT'S OKAY :D LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Dallas is a place in Texas :) Thanks :)

xxRock4eveRxx: hehe! Awww! Thank you ever so much :D hehe! LOL! Yeah, that is an up point :D hahaha! Thank you :)

ultimatekeyblader1: ahahaha! Wicked...LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: Yes, Dallas is pretty darn awesome...LOL! Yes...They do...Thank you :)

hehe! I love you all ever so much! THANK YOU!

Wow...This is a pretty long AN...haha!

My mother wants to take me to Mandy's tomorrow...That should be fun...Last time we went there, we all got to stand around in the freezing cold for 5 or six hours because Dan's car rolled down a hill and into someone's garden steps...-_-

hehe! But Mandy does own an over-excessive amount of chocolate...I mean it...She has two massive tubs (You know in the fridge, sometimes there are two see-through draws? Yeah...Two of those...) FILLED TO THE TOP with assorted chocolate...

I will need to start doing my exercising again...Well, all my blisters have healed over now, I can start me walking again :D YAY!

hehe! I like walking...

LOL!

_'So much for happy endings, So much for miracles, So much for trusting you it-It feels so typical!' ~_Emily Osment, Found Out About You.

Still loving that song...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	17. Oh Look, A Plan

A/N: Second chappie of the day, so you may wanna read the one previously if you haven't already ;) hehe! This is to make up for my missing day :D

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>17-Oh Look, A Plan<strong>_

Heather stared down at the map on the floor, almost glaring at it before finally pointing to the house they were planning on attacking. Well, Heather and Rosie were planning on attacking; everyone else was planning on just winning.

"We need to corner all the exits." The criminal said to no one in particular, since not a lot of people were listening at such a late hour.

"All windows, all doors, they ALL need to be covered." Dallas added.

Heather looked up, narrowing her eyes on Dallas now, "That's what I said." She didn't like people taking credit for her ideas.

"We need to try and trap her in the box again." Celia interrupted before a fight could break out. "If possible, back in the box." This would have been the third time, making it harder. With every passing time that the spell needed to be performed, it took a lot more energy to contain.

"And what are we gonna do about Olivia?" Scott asked, only waking up when he heard that a plan was somewhat in action now.

It had taken a while, but Heather had helped them all focus on a plan and a plan only. It was something they all needed to agree on too, that way it would work easier and they had more of a chance of winning this battler and the overall war that was going on.

"I say we KILL her!" Rosie interjected. That was all she had ever wanted to do. Killing Olivia was number one on Rosalinda's priority list.

"I say that's a bad idea." Carmen told her delusional friend as she entered the room. Her eyes weren't as red and it was hard to tell that she had been crying, but they knew she had been.

The Princess took a seat beside Drake, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I say it's your best shot!" A voice from the kitchen shouted in to them, very clearly munching on something.

"You're not part of this!" Carmen snapped, directing her attention towards the doorway. Karia had appeared there now, swallowing down the last of the cookies. "GO HOME!"

Carmen was not in the best of mood with Karia ever since she had spoken about losing Drake. That was the last thing Carmen wanted to do, right next to becoming Queen. It was too bad that those two things contradicted each other now.

"I ain't going anywhere until YOU make a decision." Karia replied and not in a nice way. Her words were harsh, only hurting Carmen more and more. The decision was something she did not want to make.

"Carmen, who is this bitch?" Rose asked and not in a nice way either. She was not going to let some girl talk to Carmen like that and get away with it. "And am I going to need to show her who is in charge here?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Karia screamed, not wanting to be talked to like that from anyone. She was a highly respected royal figure; she was not going to take smack from some commoner, from another town especially!

"ROSIE!" Carmen scolded, telling her friend that it was okay and that she should just back down now. "Guys, this is Queen Karia from Indicenta."

"Oh look, Rosie, your streak of insulting and bitching at royals hasn't ended quite yet." Scott joked, referring to Rosie's inability to keep her mouth shut around anyone, even her superiors.

Before Rose could move and slap Scott as hard she could, and she really could slap him hard, Jenifer decided to get in the middle and ask, "What decision needs to be made before she leaves?"

"Carm-" But The Princess quickly slapped her hand over her sister-in-laws mouth.

"She's a compulsive liar." Carmen told everyone, giving herself a reason to stop Karia from talking so much and them not believing her when she did, "It's just some princessy stuff, nothing big or anything for any of you to worry about. Karia just wants to help me, but I won't let her."

That did shut everyone up for a while too. No one bothered Karia and Karia bothered no one. She laid on the sofa, sticking by her guns and refusing to leave until Carmen made a decision.

Everyone went on about finding a plan to go with, all finding it hard to agree on anything suitable.

"Carmen, I-" But Alan stopped himself as he saw what was going on. "Never mind, you're busy."

"No I'm not." Carmen replied, looking over her shoulder at her father. She wasn't doing anything of importance.

"You sure?" Alan asked, definitely not wanting to disrupt anything and certainly just wanting to back out of the room whilst he still had a chance.

Heather mentally rolled her eyes, not looking up from the book she was reading, "She's really not, Alan."

"Oh Gods..." Alan mumbled, not having seen Heather sat there before.

Heather was one of the last people he had wanted to see ever again after the last time. Sure, she was on the good team for a short while, but the two had a long history before that. No one could even imagine what it was like back at the Tracking Academy between the two, not even Courtney knew the full story and she had been there!

"No need to take that tone with me, Alan." Heather smirked down at the ancient pages in her hand. "I'm not here to cause hard...On anyone who shouldn't be harmed, anyway."

That was not the most reassuring statement Alan had ever heard from Heather, but it was one he was going to have to take from her. Heather did seem sincere in her words and she was in a room full of people who weren't going to let her get away with something she shouldn't have.

"For a change that is." Rosie added.

"I'm sorry, but does she EVER know when to shut her mouth?" Karia asked out of tune. Rosalinda was getting on her last never, which wasn't a shock, Rose got on most people's nerves. It was sort of like a hobby of hers; see how many people she could piss off in a day.

"How about I SHUT YOURS!" Rose screamed back, not afraid to do it either. Royal or not, Karia was pissing Rosie off just as much as it was vice-versa.

Carmen whistled loudly, the only way she knew she was going to get everyone's attention. Most people did cover their ears, that way they weren't going to go deaf.

"OKAY!" The Princess yelled, "You don't have to be here!" She told Karia, "You need to stop picking fights with everyone!" She told Rosie. "And what do you want, dad?" She turned to face her father again, seeing he was still there.

Alan held his hands up in defense against his only daughter. The last thing he wanted to do was piss Carmen off any more than she clearly already was.

"I can see you have your hands full."

"GOODBYE THEN!" Carmen pointed to the doorway behind him and the King left without an argument.

"Ooooh! Someone's in a bad mood today." All eyes turned towards the fireplace. Courtney was stood there, a smirk that even Duncan would be proud of, gleaming on her face as she looked at her niece.

Carmen was in a bad mood. Carmen was in a very bad mood and had been for most of the day. Her bad mood was not going to go away because of all the stress she was under, and her aunt's presence was not going to help that.

"Can we help you, Grandma?" Carmen asked, smirking right back. Courtney leaned out and punched the Princess straight to the shoulder.

"Quit with the old people jokes!" She warned, and Carmen knew that Courtney would have started a fist fight with her there and then as they were both those sort of people. "Arianna told me your plan was failing, so I decided to come check in on it."

"It's not failing!" Celia argued, though everyone knew it was.

"I thought your plans always failed?" Courtney asked in return, raising both her eyebrows at her.

"Shut it, Court!" Celia defended herself automatically. "If I remember correctly, I am not the ONLY one who has died due to a failed plan."

"Oh...That wasn't a failed plan." Courtney replied, "That was Heather being tactical."

"Awwww!" Heather interrupted them both, "You think I'm tactical!"

"Unless you finish planning out this map, NO! YOU ARE NOT TACTICAL!" Dallas told Heather quite rudely. She was just annoyed, as stressed out as Carmen was in reality. Things weren't going too great for her either quite recently.

"And it looks like Carmen's not the ONLY grouchy one today..." Karia spoke up again, having kept quiet because she was flicking through a magazine she had found thrown across the room and on the floor.

"ONE SLAP!" Rosie asked. "PLEASE! JUST ONE! I'll even try not to leave a mark!" She begged, "Try not to..."

"THAT'S IT!" Heather shouted. She had been doing as Dallas asked and finishing plotting out the map, but now she had stopped again. "Would you believe I have a plan?"

"No," Dallas replied. "Not really."

* * *

><p>AN: hehehe...I like Dallas...

There was quite a bit of speech in this, weren't there? Sorry about that...Actually, I have never asked, does speech annoy you? Or do I not write enough? Because, I personally love reading speech more than the description when reading fanfics...And books actually...But, what do you guys prefer?

Bleh! I know how both Carmen and Dallas feel...Life can suck...

STILL HAVING A GOOD DAY! It's like something that ain't real...Not once have I been shouted at...Not once has something been my fault today...I LOVE IT!

ahahaha!

Okay...I said if I got enough reviews...Four is enough...Four is a whole two more than I got last time...And despite the fact that I am tired, I wanted to update this for ya'll anyway :D hehe!

Sooooooo...Yeah, not a lot happened since last time I was here...I've been on twitter a lot (Still am, come tweet me ChloeRhiannonXX)...I updated Real Baker's Dozen...I have been creating a better Megan & Liz playlist for myself...DANG IT! I am obsessed...LOL! But yeah...Nothing else really...

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: What's a proper hate fic? Please...Enlighten me...Please...Thank you :)

InstruMental: ahahahahaha! Why would you want to give up Drake? LOL! hehe! OMG! I KNOW! I soooo wish I had psychic powers! It would be sooo wicked! All we need to do is 'fall' into a pool of toxic waste...We either die or get super cool powers...I'm hoping for it to be the second one...hehe! LOL! ahahaha! OMG! I don't wanna grow up either! I'd rather stay young! LOL! ahaha! Well you're a better sister than me ;) ahaha! Thanks :)

ultimatekeybalder1: hehe! Wicked! Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: ahahaha! Aww...It's okay :D You go have fun hanging up on your friend ;) LOL! OH NO! WE CAN'T LOSE HIM! LOL! YES! CHOCOLATE! I haven't said that for a while...LOL! I know...its weird...haha! I'm actually pretty good at remembering birthdays...LOL! I ALWAYS remember all of my friends...hehe! My birthday is September 3rd :D Thanks :)

I love you all ever so very much! I MEAN IT!

_'__I'm ready to go, I'm ready to climb, I've quietly been reading your  
>mind<br>I don't need a thing, I'm writing our book, the story's really got  
>me hooked' ~<em>Megan & Liz, Runaway

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	18. Almost Plan Time

_**18-Almost Plan Time**_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Marni screamed. She had been asking for a while, but no one seemed to be giving her a straight answer. This was what she resolved to when things didn't go her way; screaming and cussing to her hearts content.

"Agreed." Belle muttered, but she was settled on an armchair, not really caring too much about what her family was getting up to.

"Oh God..." Thomas mumbled to himself. His sisters were two people he didn't wanna see at that moment, "What do you two want?"

"An answer to my question would be good." Marni told her brother, swaying her head slightly to move her fringe from her face, "And I repeat; WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

Marni and Belle weren't entirely bothered about whatever everyone was planning on doing. Sure, it was probably deadly and they could probably die from it, but they weren't concerned.

Celia and Heather were there, it was their job to work with deadly plots and plans on a daily basis. Though no one did completely trust them, neither seemed content on hurting anyone they shouldn't have been trying to hurt in the first place.

"We're about to embark on a seriously life threatening mission." Rosie told her cousins as if it was no big deal to her, which it really wasn't. She was a vampire, the only person who knew of a way to kill vampires was Celia, and she sure as hell wasn't spilling her secrets.

"You're gonna go into Thomas' bedroom?" Belle asked.

"Funny..." The brunette vampire replied his face dead straight and his voice emotionless.

Thomas wasn't going to start a fight. Thomas had promised himself that he wasn't going to do anything stupid in front of Dallas, that would have ruined his chances. Fighting came under the something stupid category.

Then again, Dallas wasn't there...

"Where did Dallas go?" Jenifer asked, looking around as Jack-Jack started to stir from his nap. Dallas was usually the first person he called for when he woke up.

"Bathroom..." Annalise answered, but she didn't seem to sure.

"That was twenty minutes ago..." Karia added, only proving why Annalise was worried.

Dallas suddenly emerged into the room, her face unimpressed with everyone's choice of topic, "Timing me, were you?" She asked. It was probably the tiredness talking, but she did seem quite irritable towards everyone.

"MA!" Jack-Jack jumped to his feet, holding his arms out to Dallas who was stood behind the sofa he had been asleep on.

Dallas smiled, picking her son up in her arms, balancing him on her hip as she gave him a kiss. Even when she's horrible to everyone else, her motherly-instincts let her be as nice as can be to her darling son.

"He's soo cute!" Belle cooed, having been stood by Dallas the whole time.

"Take him!" Dallas shoved Jack-Jack into Belle's arms. She hadn't meant it in a bad way, it was just they were all getting tired and Jack-Jack didn't need to be around all the planning and scheming that was going on.

"Deal!" Belle agreed, smiling as she tickled Jack-Jack.

He wasn't a shy baby; he was quite out-going and got along with most people who Dallas had babysat for her. It was hard being a single teenage mom with no one to depend on, but she somehow managed to do it all.

"Wait!" Thomas yelled before Belle could leave, "What' the catch?" He turned to Dallas, "There is always a catch with her."

"AGREED!" The other two Hudson sisters piped up; all knowing very well that Belle did nothing without a catch or a cost. It was just the way she worked.

"No catch!" Belle assured them all, "I'm just not about to let you all take this cute thing off to war with you."

It was a reasonable answer, but Thomas was still a bit weary of his sister's sudden kindness. Belle never gushed over babies; she never had a nice streak in which she would offer to do nice things for anyone. This was unusual.

"She has a fair point..." Dallas pointed out and Belle smiled down at the baby again, turning around and leaving the room.

The whole of the Old part of Town was as dark and dreary as ever. It was as if the buildings knew what was coming, as if they all knew that the end was near so they had dressed for the occasion.

Not even the glaring moons rays could brighten up the place. The stars didn't come out and the fountain had stopped running. It had always run, only one person had ever known to shut it off, and they were dead now. It was all unusual.

The group was all casually strolling down the street, all going for the house now. They didn't want to sneak up; they all knew that Fiona knew they were coming.

Dallas stopped as she came to the non-running fountain. Thomas had raced ahead of everyone, a lot on his mind as usual. He was now staring down at his reflection in the water, looking very troubled.

"I thought vampires didn't have reflections..." The girl whispered, running her hand along the water. It was a mistake because when she pulled it out, her fingers were covered in green moss. It was like the water was old and grimy, which it was, but it shouldn't have been that dirty.

"That's just an old myth..." Thomas mumbled. Vampires did have reflections after all. "Most vampires were human once and I'm half sorcerer. You can't just lose your reflection, Dal."

Dallas nodded, understanding. She knew that it was also because of her that Thomas had a lot to think over. She should have probably walked away, but she wasn't going to leave him on his own.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Thomas asked, stopping for a moment and looking at Dallas reflection.

Dallas' eyes weren't being reflected back as green, like they actually were. They were gray and white swirls, not even close to green. It worried Thomas, thinking that she had been taken over again, but she hadn't.

"It's the code..." Dallas sighed. Thomas looked at her, sitting up straight so he could see that her eyes were really still army green on her actual face, her beautiful face. "That was how Abigail could tell I was an oracle by looking in my eyes. All soothsayer's, oracle's, fortune-tellers and anyone else like that, has a code implanted in the back fo their eyes. Mine reads 325527."

Thomas nodded his head, but he didn't really understand. He really didn't care. Dallas may have been a soothsayer, one of the most deadly people to be around, but he was in love.

Tiger had a lot on his own mind, but he needed to get it out in the open now. He stopped walking, took in a deep breath and turned around to face his girlfriend. Jenifer had wanted to come along. Not thinking a lot of it, everyone had let her. But now Tiger had, had a change of heart.

"I don't want you near here." He told Jen, who was not impressed. "I don't want you near anywhere, for that matter."

"I'm a big girl!" Jenifer hissed through gritted teeth, pissed off that everyone kept treating her like a baby. "I can take care of myself without any orders from you."

"I'm only trying to do what's right." Tiger replied, not looking for an argument. This was the last place that called for an argument between them.

"I can take care of myself!" Jenifer defended, not letting anyone get to her. Again, it may have just been the hormones. A lot of them were finally getting to Jenifer, affecting her quite badly at times.

"Tiger's right, Jen." Rosie interjected, trying to keep the peace herself for once. "Go home."

"No!" Jenifer told both of them. "I am a part of this just like everyone else. I am not going to back out now because everyone is worried about my health! If I was at risk, I would leave."

Jenifer sounded like she wanted to cry, but her face was as hard as stone. She was not going to back down from this argument at all. She was playing to win now.

"But you're not just thinking about yourself anymore, Jen." Carmen whispered gently. She hadn't meant to get involved, but she had felt the need to do so. Someone needed to say something, someone needed to remind Jenifer that she was no longer alone in this life.

"I know that..."

A/N: =O! Everyone's hurting on Jen...Poor, poor Jen...Oh well! SHE SHOULD TURN AROUND NOW!

Meh heh heh...Why? Wait and find out ;)

LOL!

And anyone know what 325527 stands for?

Hehehe…

OKAY! I am going to apologize for, yet again, missing a day without a reason (This is the third time for this story...) being given beforehand.

Yesterday morning, I was forced to go with my dad to go get my Nan from hospital. She was being discharged and we had to pick her up. My brother offered to go because I said I didn't want to, so we both ended up going...I am not seeing any point in me actually going...I still don't...

ANYWAY! The three of us then stayed down my nans house until around 6 PM...-_- at which point dad decided he was hungry and took us home :) YAY! Noo...After dinner, I was told I had to do the dishes...I tried...I did try my absolute hardest! But I couldn't... (I'll get back to why in a moment)

SO! My mother grounded me for the day...Or at least what was left of it...Though she did only take my laptop form me...I still laid in bed and watched TV, I still went outside for a walk with my MP3 player...I had contact through my phone (Though it is still broken...)...Most pointless grounding in the world...

Back to why I couldn't wash the dishes...

In life, everyone has things that just make them shiver in disgust...You know...Think about something that makes you just want to puke at the thought of doing it...Everyone has at least one! For example, two of my friend hated it when I used to bite the sleeves of my school jumped, another one hated it when I used to rub the metal part of my earring together...Anything that just makes you shiver in disgust...

Mine is putting my hands into dirty dish water...No psychological reason behind it, I just...EW! It's disgusting to me...It makes me shiver in disgust...My parents don't understand this and still make me wash the dishes...I HATE IT!

The worst part about it was that the water in the sink had been there for a few hours and had been used to wash dishes beforehand...And we had, had a messy meal so there was a lot of leftover food on the plate still...I just...I couldn't! I felt like I was gonna throw up just by the thought of it...

Sooo...Yeah...That is why I never updated anything yesterday! Sorry, blame my parents!

AAAAHHH! Okay...I seriously keep getting distracted by...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT BY! I just walked away for about half hour...-_-

Keep on task and try not to get distracted by other people...That is the last line of my horoscope for today...How ironic is that?

OH! OH! OH! OOOOOOHHHH! Do you wanna hear my horoscope from yesterday? IT WAS A REALLY GOOD ONE!

Have you ever thought about writing or working for a company in which you can use your excellent communication skills, Pisces? The planetary alignment emphasizes writing and communication. It's time to show the world that you have a gift and that people can count on you to do a great job. Think about the publishing business.

=O! How good did that sound? AND! My Nan was actually saying to me yesterday about a woman who was in the bed by her that was a journalist and when my Nan was telling her about how I wanted to become an author, SHE GAVE HER TIPS TO TELL ME! (And she said how pretty I was :D)

LOL!

My headphones broke...I don't know what happened, but they broke ='(

I was sat on my bed, my laptop on my lap, headphones in my ears and my MP3 on the bed beside me...I was happily typing away and then one of the headphones just stops working...No problems before hand, just cuts off -_- Technology HATES me! I swear it does!

BLEH!

At least I still have the old ones...

OMG! Last night I suffered from insomnia...SERIOUSLY! AH! I went to bed at 10: 30-ish because without a laptop I didn't have anything to do and i had been yawning all day...So I was listening to my music and I looked over at the clock when my eye started to get a bit heavy and it said 2 AM and I was like 'Oh...' I don't usually fall asleep until then anyway...So I closed my eyes, but I just refused to sleep...So I looked over at the clock again 4 AM...An hour later it read 5 AM and it just kept going...Until I looked over and saw it was 7:30 AM...And then I remember I fell asleep a little bit after that because I dreamt of J.K Rowling giving a talk at school and a big festival in a place in England that I have never heard of...But it was weird...And I did wake up again at 11 AM because of the rain!

hehe!

All my dreams are weird...I should start writing stories about them...But they never end properly! They always cut of the ending...It's like reading a murder mystery and losing the book before you read the end...IT SUCKS! And I can't come up with anything half as good when I am fully conscious...

Thank you to;

InstruMental: LOL! Awwww...Poor, poor, idiotic, Rachel...hehehe! LOL! Awww! YAY! JUST ENOUGH! haha! That reminds me, I need add something's in before I publish this chapter...OMG! I WOULD SOOO LOVE TO BE BIT BY A RADIOACTIVE SPIDER AND BECOME THE NEXT SPIDERMAN! Or first SpiderGirl...That sounds better...LOL! Whoop! Whoop! LOL! I think I am faaaar below average in the caring sister department...hehehe! Thank you :)

LovingTheLazyDays: -_- It isn't hard to understand, it's hard for me to write! You know that I like to write fantasy and romance! I can write slight hatred, but I can't write a full story based off hatred for something! It's not me...It's you! You like writing hatred things...Go read Child's play again and see which Humanities teacher it relates to! -_- Okay...I'm over it now...I like the new name, btw :) Was wondering when you were gonna change it :D hehe! Thanks :)

Awww...Two reviews? OH WELL! My own fault...I shouldn't have written two chapters in one day...It obviously confuses ya'll...Unless you want me to write another chapter tonight because this was short and I missed yesterday!

I will write another chapter if ya'll ask me to! WARNING! Only two chapters left! (And I may not be able to update tomorrow because I get me results!)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

It has taken me over an hour to just write the AN for this...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	19. So, We Meet Again

_**19-So, We Meet Again**_

The group crowded around in the house. It seemed a lot bigger to all of them now that none of them knew where Fiona was. They hadn't ventured to all of the rooms before, only that one.

"I think we should all go our separate ways." Thomas told everyone, taking a good look around. "Maybe that'll be better for all of us."

"Me and Tiger'll go this way." Jenifer volunteered, fragging her boyfriend by the wrist. She wanted to have a very serious talk with him about rights and wrongs, when to start an argument and when to keep his mouth shut.

"Just yell if you need us." Carmen called, but they had already gone.

"We'll take the attic." Celia told them, beckoning to her sister to follow her. The two older women ran up the staircase, both looking as if they knew where they were going.

It did slightly worry everyone to know that the only people who had ever taken her down before were now two floors away from them. But they had to pull it together.

"Me and Abigail will search down here with Jen and Tiger." Rachel said and her twin nodded.

"And me, Dallas, Rosie and Anna will cover the second floor." Carmen volunteered, but none of the girls seemed to disagree with her.

The four of them ran up the staircase as Abigail and Rachel walked off to the end of the corridor, ignoring the room in which Jen and Tiger had disappeared off to.

Once everyone had left to their respected post, it left only Scott and Thomas standing in the hallway. Neither of them was looking happy about it, but they both knew that fighting now was a stupid thing to do.

"Looks like we've got the basement..." Scott muttered.

"Perfect..." Thomas replied, unthrilled by the very thought of being on a whole floor with just Scott.

The attic was right at the very top of the house. It was a very old room, not a lot of decoration. Mostly dust and items that had just been flung up there.

Celia had always hated the house as a whole, but the attic was her one true escape. When she was younger, back when she lived in the house with her parents, the attic was her one escape. She would run up there, barricade the door and make-believe that it wasn't real. Even though the bruises burned and the scars never left, she could always pretend.

"I really hate this house..." Heather mumbled, shivering at the very thought of it to be exact. She, unlike her sister, had never lived there.

"Yeah...Me too..." Celia agreed, opening up the back cupboard. She wanted to make sure that the place was checked over thoroughly before they all agreed that she wasn't there.

Heather had grown up on Earth with her own father. That was one of the very few things the sisters did have in common; they had both been raised by their fathers whilst their mother ran free and caused havoc wherever she went.

Of course, Heather had a much better up bringing than Celia. Her father was a Tracker. He had foolishly fallen in love with his enemy, had a child and then she had run off, leaving him with their baby to care for. He had raised her the only way he knew how; Tracker.

Heather was never aware of her powers until after she graduated from the Tracking Academy. Well, she didn't so much as graduate. The academy leaders wanted her out, so they gave her a diploma around Christmas time and said she had earned it. Little did Heather know, it had nothing to do with her knowledge.

Celia had grown up very differently to Heather. Her father had not cared. Her mother left when she was five, but the abuse had been going on for years by then. No one cared for her. Celia was alone in the world for the first ten years of her life. Finally, when she reached double digits, a few days later her father keeled over. A heart attack the doctors had said. Celia didn't believe her father even had a heart.

She had been placed into an orphanage in the Growlen city center, the only one for people who came from the surrounding the villages (the one that Jenifer has been adopted from herself). No one had ever adopted Celia. For eight long years she had suffered in that orphanage before she was finally eighteen and allowed to move out on her own. She did as soon as she could. But that was when the trouble started.

"Cel...?" Heather called to her sister, but the two were facing each other, she just sighed. There was a lot to be said, but now wasn't the time. "When did we join the good side?"

Celia slammed the cupboard door shut, no doubt alerting her sister. But Celia didn't care. She took in a deep breath, not looking at Heather anymore, "When there became a darker side than us..."

The second floor was better than the attic at least. It didn't look lived in anymore, but at least it did look as if it once had been, mostly because it had.

There were four bedrooms and one bathroom. Three of the bedrooms looked exactly the same; white walls, cream carpet, double bed and a set of three drawers. The only difference between those rooms was that one of the beds was unmade.

The fourth bedroom had once belonged to a young girl. It had pink walls and a matching carpet. The single bed was fit for a 'Princess', the child daydreamer ones. It was all kept neat and tidy; nothing seemed to be out of place. It was if the child had just cleaned her room and left only a few minutes ago, but the truth was nothing like that.

"So!" Carmen called out. She was taking a look around one of the plainer bedrooms. "What's going on between you and Thomas?"

Dallas was stood by the doorway, almost standing guard. She had one arm one either side of the frame, making her in both rooms at once. Her head was staring directly in front of her; the door frame itself.

She looked nervous, but it wasn't just about the question she had been asked;

"I-" Dallas wanted to start saying how there was nothing, they were just friends, but the denial days were over. "-Have no idea..." She sighed, wishing that wasn't the answer anymore.

"That bad, huh?" Annalise called to her from the little girls bedroom.

Dallas didn't reply, but her insides were screaming 'YES!' Things really were that bad for her, for them, but she wasn't going to let them all know that.

"What about you and Scott?" Rosie asked. She was in the room opposite Annalise, beside Carmen and Dallas.

Dallas had already finished inspecting the last first bedroom, the one with the unmade bed. There was nothing unusual in there, no one was in there. But she had, had a bad feeling about, as if something bad had happened in there. And it had.

"Me and Scott are good, I guess." The blonde replied.

"You guess?" Dallas questioned as Annalise emerged from the little girls bedroom.

"Don't change the subject!" The fairy quickly told Dallas, noticing how they had moved on from her and Thomas too quickly. It was more to do with the fact that there wasn't really anything to tell about Annalise and Scott's relationship. Unlike everyone else, theirs was problem less, but was that a problem in itself?

"Things between me and Thomas..." Dallas sighed. "They're difficult. I mean, I have an almost three year old and he's going off to college." All of the girls were in the hallway now, looking at Dallas she spoke straight from her heart, "I'm just not sure if there is anything between me and Thomas now..."

The kitchen was just like the little girls bedroom; too neat and too tidy. It was if someone had been trying to impress a visitor or as if they were unlived in...

No one's house was ever that clean, so what was the catch with this one? Given that no one had lived in there properly for the past thirty-five years, but it was just too ordinary to have even been lived in before then.

"Do you think it was a good idea to let Thomas and Scott go into the basement alone?" Rachel asked her sister. She stood at the dust-filled counter, how the owner of the house would be twisting in his grave at the sight, staring out at the back-yard, or jungle, which was what it looked more like now.

Abigail had been searching through the cupboards. There were a few crackers in one of them and a moldy lump of cheese in the still working refrigerator. Other than that, no food or water supplies were present.

"They have to work out their problems sometime." Abigail sighed.

"And what if they kill each other before then?"

The living room was a very spacious place. There were only two armchairs in the whole room, both facing at opposite angles towards the fireplace that was on the wall. Apart from that, the room was bare. Nothing else touched the room, except for the presence of two teenagers.

"Jen..." Tiger whined quietly. "Please...Just...Talk to me. At least talk to me."

"And say what, Ti?" Jenifer snapped, forcefully turning to face him. Her face was now tear stained, her eyes daring to splurge out more. It wasn't how Tiger like seeing his girlfriend, but it was the way it was. Jenifer was upset.

"I only want what's best for us." Tiger calmly told Jenifer. "The three of us..."

Jenifer stayed silent for a moment, a few stray and silent tears finding their way down her face. They each dripped from her chin, falling onto the floor without a sound.

"I know you do..." She finally whispered in reply. Tiger reach out his hands, taking Jen's in his own and pulling her closer. He hated seeing her upset, he hated seeing her crying, but that was what Jenifer did a lot of recently, just crying.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" A sickly voice piped up behind the blonde teen girl. The two teenagers broke apart, Tiger pushing Jenifer protectively behind his back. "Now, now, Tiger..." Fiona smiled, "Pushing your future wife and child behind your back isn't going to do any of you a lot of good. I though you would have known that by now."

Fiona's smirk bore into Tiger's mind, her words confusing him, but he dare not show it. He had to stay strong; he was the man in charge now. And then Jenifer screamed out in pain.

Tiger whipped around, seeing her clutching her stomach, her face scrunched up in pain. Jenifer collapsed onto the nearest armchair, but the pain never went away. It hurt her badly. It was the worst kind of pain she had ever felt, and it had no intention of stopping soon.

A/N: DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUN!

hehehe...

HEY PEOPLE OF EARTH AND BEYOND! An overly happy ChloeRhiannonX is HERE!

hehe!

You people should come check out my spider...Her name is Anthea and she lives in my shed...

BUT THAT IS NOT WHY I AM HAPPY!

I got me GCSE results TODAY! hehehe...Wanna know what I got? No? TOUGH LUCK! I'M TELLING YA'LL ANYWAY!

ICT-Credit (B)  
>ICT-Credit (B) x2<br>ICT-Pass (C) x3  
>Drama-C<br>Science-C  
>Additional Science-B<br>Humanities-C  
>Media Studies-B<br>English-A  
>English Literature-B<br>Math-C  
>Welsh-C (Half)<p>

Good, right? hehe! I think I did well...

We're going out to celebrate tonight as a family with the added addition of my cousin Caitlin and the exclusion of my nan, because her knee is still healing over, and Aaron, who doesn't eat Asian food...-_- Because we're going to a place called Cosmo and it serves Asian food such as curry and what-not from Asia and places over that way...

hehe! I'm happily excited!

Sooo...Yeah...I am VERY proud of myself :)

hehe!

OH! ht tp:/ chloerhiannonx .deviantart .com /gallery /# /d47 8p6r

Do remove the spaces and CHECK IT OUT! SERIOUSLY! It's a picture I drew of Scarlatina...ahaha! FAIL!

LOL!

OKAY! POLL ON MY PROFILE REGRADING THIS STORY! I NEED YOUR VOTES! PLEASE! The question is; Should this really be the 'Last Ending'?

I need the totals by tomorrow because that is when the last chapter is out...Yeah...Tomorrow...Please prepare for the longest chapter in The Going's On history books...BECAUSE IT WILL BE LONG! I'M GOING OUT WITH A BANG! ahahaha...(Sorry...Inside joke with myself about the end of the last chapter...No...No one gets blown up -_-)

I mean...If you actually want me to end it here...

I was thinking today...What am I going to do once this is all over? Once this whole series has finished? No more story to update daily...Only multiple ones in which I can updated when I feel like it...='( I don't even remember what my life is like now without this series...Nearly nine months since I started this...Wow...That is three months off a year! Wow...Just...Wow...

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: ahaha! YES! THAT IS RIGHT! ahahaha! You're the only one who knew ;) LOL! Yep...That was more or less the plan...LOL! OMG! Your sister has the same birthday as my cousin! hehe! LOL! Thank you :)

ultimatekeyblader1: hehe! It spelt Dallas is you typed it in a phone ;) LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: Yeah...It is all soo sad...HEY! IT'S OKAY! I never said you ever had to review everything I say...You're entitled to have days where you just don't wanna...And I know what you mean...My mother is exactly the same with me! Actually...All of my family is...I have a baby cousin whose' almost three...When he was a bit younger, he always used to just cry for no reason if I was in the room...ONLY IF I WAS IN THE ROOM! So in the end, everyone just blamed me, saying I must have done something to him...And once he was old enough to generally understand and talk a bit, he said that I hit him! And, of course, the two year old got believed over me -_- I've already snapped...No one even noticed it for me...PAH! I hate my family...SHIT! NOW I'M RAMBLING! ahaha! WHOOP! WHOOP! GO SOUTH PARK! ahaha! BLEH! I don't have teen-itis...Do I? I don't think I do...I mean...I think I'm quite annoying and un funny and boring...BUT! Okay...I have no argument for that...Thank you :)

InstruMental: HEY! HEY! HEY! DON'T BEAT YOURSELF UP ABOUT IT! This is the whole reason as to why I am here; Entertain with my stories and listen with my otherwise unused eyes...Do you listen with your eyes? Yes...When you read, you listen with your eyes...;) hehehe! Like I said! It's okay if you wanna ramble on to me! I am here to read and attempt to help...No promises on the help though...hehe! Thanks :)

Destanaa: ahaha! NOOO! I thought I was covering it for another day! But...Oh well...I give up now...YEP! There really is a lot to get out there now...That is why the next chapter will be THE LONGEST YET! And I cannot promise that all unwritten content will be written...OMG! I love this story too! ahaha! Thank you :)

Thank you all! I LOVE YOU ALL!

_'__Laugh it off let it go and, When you wake up it will seem, So yesterday, so yesterday. Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay?'~Hilary Duff, So Yesterday_

I remember the first time that song came out...I LOVED IT! Recently discovered I still had it stored on my laptop and have fallen in love all over again :) hehe!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

And check out the pic and vote in the poll and come check out my spider...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	20. Ending It All?

_**20-Ending It All**_

The two teenage boys were left down in the basement, shuffling through the piles of empty boxes. It was obvious that no one was down there, but the two never left.

The silence was deafening, neither one of them so much as breathing to loud. It was very secretly hurting the two on the inside, but neither was showing it through their tough outer shells.

"Tom..." Scott mumbled, turning to look at his friend, knowing he had heard him.

"Don't, Scott..." They sounded like an arguing couple; one trying to patch it back together and the other being as stubborn as ever, which was what was really going between them.

"We need to sort this out once and for all." Scott told his friend, but Thomas was having none of it.

In Thomas mind, Scott had betrayed him, which he had, but he found it unforgivable. Scott was really trying to regain his trust, but he had crossed the line too far to go back. Or had he? Thomas was known to let his stubbornness get in the way of things, and this time was no exception for anyone.

The vampire shook his head, hanging it down low as he walked further into the back. He wanted to avoid Scott as much as he could. Sure, he had moved on from Olivia long ago now, but what Scott had done was still wrong.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Scott sighed. One of them had needed to be the bigger man and he had just volunteered, "I know that letting your girlfriend make on me was a bad thing...I know that falling for it was even worse."

Thomas never moved from where he was frozen in place. He knew that Scott was making a very valid point. He was trying; the least he could do was listen to him. Thomas wasn't as tough as he made out to be, he did have a heart, one that did have feelings in it.

There was a lot to get off Scott's chest, and it was a case of now or never, "I understand that you're pissed off with me beyond belief and I cannot, and will not, blame you for that." He took in a deep breath, looking up to see that Thomas hadn't budged from his spot. "I just want you to know how sorry I really am."

It took a lot of courage, but Thomas turned to face Scott. There was a lot to say in return, but Thomas never got the chance. As soon as his mouth opened, painful screams echoed down from above.

Both boys' eyes went wide, "JENNY!" The two ran back up the staircase, Thomas taking the lead as he was determined to get to his sister first.

Jenifer and Tiger had gained an extra four people to their room. Abigail and Rachel were trying to stare Fiona down; at least that was what it seemed like. Being full vampires, hearing Jenifer's screams didn't exactly strike a lot of emotion.

Heather and Celia, on the other hand, both having compassion, were trying to calm the screaming girl down. They were both crouched down on the floor whilst Tiger sat on the arm of one of the chairs, his arms around his girlfriend, still trying to protect her.

"Jen..." Heather talked slowly, her words trying to get across the teen girl. "Jenny...Look at me, Jenifer..."

There were moments when Jen wouldn't scream or shout, but her hands never let her stomach, the pain never left her face. It was horrible for her to be in so much agony and it was horrible for everyone to watch her be in so much agony.

"Leave her alone!" Celia shouted across the room to her mother. This was all Fiona's bidding; she knew exactly what she was doing to the innocent girl, who hadn't actually done anything to her.

Fiona's smirk played on her lips, her eyes not leaving the twins, "Why should I?" She asked, trying to give her attention to everyone at once.

"If you had a heart, you would..." That was a low card for Celia to throw, but she had gone for it anyway. "It's not just her you're hurting and you know it..."

"That's the thing, Cel, she doesn't have a heart!" That voice, that scratchy and irritating voice, could only belong to one person; Olivia.

The dark haired beauty was sat on the arm of the other armchair, filing away at her nails as all of the drama unfolded around her. She cared about Jenifer about as much as her mother did; not giving a damn about the pain the poor girl was going through.

"YOU!" Thomas and Scott burst through the door just in time, seeing the queen bee sitting all too happily on her throne.

"Oh my Scarlatinan Gods!" Olivia cried. "Who the hell let those two in?"

The teen girl has not been bagging on Thomas and Scott entering the house, let alone the room. She had really been hoping that they would have had something, anything, better to do!

"I thought you said you had taken care of those two!" Fiona hissed at her youngest daughter.

"I thought I had!" Olivia replied, her teeth gritted and her eyes focusing on those two and those two only. She really had thought that her plan had worked between them, but it clearly hadn't.

Celia narrowed her eyes down on the eighteen-year-old, giving her a good look up and down as she got to feet, "You're a very cunning girl, Olivia."

Olivia smirked, "I'll take it as a compliment, sis."

"I'm not your sister!" Celia screamed angrily. Olivia was not family, Fiona was not family, and family was not the enemy. Olivia and Fiona were the enemy.

Jenifer screamed out in pain, louder than before. It was getting worse rather than better and with more people in the room, the more people who were also getting emotionally hurt from it.

Tiger kept on stroking her hair, whispering whatever comforting words he could, but it was tearing him apart on the inside. Having to sit there, powerless against the pain that was inflicting the only person he truly cared about.

"STOP IT!" Heather screamed, but came out as a cry too. She sounded very upset, something Heather never was.

"Oh," Fiona smiled wider, "I stopped a few minutes ago."

Heather's glowing red eyes went wide. That was never a good sign. When the girl who knew what she was doing got scared, they all knew that it was time to panic.

"Get her to the hospital, NOW!" Heather ordered Tiger, who quickly complied. He helped Jenifer get to her unsteady feet in between the worst parts of the pain.

Olivia made a move, getting up from the chair quickly, but Fiona held her hand up to her daughter.

"Let them go." Fiona said, "We have other guests to entertain, darling." She obviously had no grudge against the two. She had already given them a life time's worth of damage. It was best if they just went.

Olivia sat back down on her chair as Heather stood up straight. She had already had too much of her family and their antics.

As Tiger and Jen left the room, three of the four remaining girls entered, with Dallas being the exception. They hadn't missed out on anything too important, they were all grateful for that.

"YOU!" Rosie screamed, spotting Olivia in the room. That they weren't so grateful for.

"Oh look." Olivia smirked, making her look a lot like her mother, "Now we really do have guests to entertain." She seemed all too happy with the presence of the rest of the group.

"I KNEW I should have finished you off when I had the chance." Rosalinda went to pounce. She wanted to kill Olivia for all of the damage she had caused. Unfortunately, Carmen and Annalise had quite quick reflexes, using both of their sets of hands to restrain Rosie from doing any damage on Olivia.

It was hard to keep her still and it was hard to keep a tight grip; vampires are stronger than anyone could imagine.

Dallas was the last person to join in the group and the last person to enter the room. She had wanted to make sure that Jen and Tiger were okay with getting to the hospital, which they had said they were, so she had entered after everyone else.

As soon as she entered the room, a bad aura sprung on her. But it was only when she stepped to the side of Annalise and stood beside Heather did she realize why she had such a bad aura now.

"Y-You..." The word was stuttered and quiet, making it hard for a lot of people to even make out. "No, no, no..." Dallas seemed scared, the only time that anyone had ever seen her be like this, "T-This can't be happening. No..."

"Dallas, sweetheart." Fiona smiled, but not fakely. "You've finally arrived and come to join us as well, how kind of you." Her smile was not a smile, it was a smirk. It was a devilish smirk that only someone so sinister could pull off.

"No...You can't be here...Not here, not now...No..." Dallas was on the verge of tears, no one understanding why. "You really can't be here right now...No, not here, not now..."

She kept on saying the words over and over again, until Heather grabbed her hand, squeezing it to show that she wasn't alone in this.

"Oh," Fiona replied, "But I am, Buttercu-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Dallas snapped, no one having seen her so angry before either. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ CALL ME THAT!"

Fiona continued to smirk; she knew she was getting to Dallas. Everyone knew that Fiona was getting to Dallas, but only three people in the whole room knew why.

"You two met before or something?" Olivia asked, still sat on the arm of her chair. She hadn't budged an inch as she watched it all unfold around her.

Heather had, had enough. She raised her hand so fast, acting as if throwing a baseball for the win. A iced over ball of water flew through the air, hitting Olivia straight to the side of the face and melting before it could shatter.

The dark haired teenager fell to the floor, finally moving from her spot on the chair.

"You're too dumb to be my sister." Heather remarked, her eyes fixed and her lips smirking at her hand work.

"It is on..." Olivia muttered, shaking her head from side-to-side as she got to her feet and eye-balled her new found enemy.

"Bring it!" Heather replied, not afraid to start a fight with the spoilt brat.

The two females disappeared on the spot. No one knew where they went, but they were probably fighting it to the death. No one knew who would win; they were both powerful and strong-willed girls. But no one seemed to care about them now; Heather could take care of herself.

Carmen and Annalise released Rosie, now that Olivia had left; there was no need to keep a hold of her. The tanned girl rubbed her arms slightly; they hurt from the tightness of the grips.

The Princess stepped forward, her eyes not having left Fiona since she had entered the room. Her sneaky ways were not to be trusted, Carmen understood that.

"This was your plan all along." She spoke, "Turn us all against each other so you would win." It all made sense to everyone now.

"Why didn't we see this before?" Abigail questioned herself, "You're the one who sent Olivia in the very first place to us, starting your plan from the very first words. You broke up Thomas and Scott first, knowing they were our strongest link and then it was Thomas and Carmen, being the two in charge."

All of it made perfect sense now.

"Then Rosie grew distant because all she wanted was to kill Olivia...Soon enough, Thomas was not a part of any of us anymore and..." Abigail kept on talking; reminiscing on the pain that everyone had gone through because of Fiona. "And you're the reason that Jen is pregnant. Tiger and Jen aren't that stupid! You worked your way into their heads and forced them into...THAT!"

Fiona kept on smirking as everyone else came to terms with it all. It all did make sense, Fiona had, had the perfect opportunity to sabotage everything that had been going wrong for the whole of the summer.

"You clever, clever girl, Abigail." The young woman's eyes seemed to glow brighter than before. They were the same eyes as Heather's, but Fiona's looked a lot worse, a lot eviler.

"But there is just one flaw in that plan." Dallas spoke up again, her confidence feeling right back into place once more, "It hasn't worked!"

"And WHY didn't it work, Dallas?" Fiona asked as if she knew that Dallas knew what the answer was, "Please, do enlighten your friends with the TRUTH!"

Dallas tensed up, everyone knowing that Fiona had struck a nerve with her once more. Sometimes Dallas lashed out, sometimes Dallas stayed quiet. She was an unpredictable girl, but she did have a past in which everyone would have liked to know more.

Fiona was right about something, Dallas did know the truth. The truth involved the young teenager and her history in life. But she was not ready for everyone to know that or was she? She had thought that she wasn't ready for them to find out she was a soothsayer, but they had all taken it well, even if it meant they were all in danger.

"Dallas..." Celia whispered, not wanting to scare the girl, just encourage her to be open in a situation where it could save someone's life. Chances were, it was going to save someone's life.

"Dal?" Thomas called out, being on the opposite side of the room to her. "What's the truth?"

Dallas was shaking from head to toe, tears emerging in her eyes, but she was better than this. She needed to realize how much better things would be if she stopped letting certain people walk all over her. And she was finally starting to realize it.

"NO!" Dallas creamed at Fiona, startling everyone. "I WILL NOT LET YOU PIN THE BLAME ON ME ANYMORE! YOU, FIONA, HAVE BEEN PUSHING ME AROUND FOR FAR TOO LONG! I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

Fiona kept on smirking the whole time; it was as if she knew that Dallas was going to do this. Dallas was finishing it all up now, stopping anymore hatred going around.

"I AM NEVER GOING TO TAKE THE WRAO FOR YOU AGAIN!" Dallas screamed, "THE REASON YOU TOOK OVER MY BODY AND NO ONE ELSES IS BECAUSE YOU KNOW HOW I WORK! BUT..." Dallas stopped, thinking what she was about to say. "You don't..." She whispered the last part. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE TRUTH YOURSELF!"

Fiona didn't show emotion, she didn't show that Dallas' words were true of fault in her bodily expression. Fiona kept on smirking at Dallas, taking in all of the words she was speaking.

"If you knew the truth, then you would know WHY I'm here right now..." Dallas had to resist the urge to smirk herself now because she knew she was getting to Fiona at last, but she didn't want to get too cocky about it. "The thought wouldn't be swimming around in your mind. Your tiny, pathetic, little mind..."

"Yes," Fiona replied, "You are right, Dallas Cecario, I know how you work." There was something in Fiona's eyes, an act of puzzlement and confusion, though it was hard to see through the mask of knowing what she was actually doing, "Or at least I thought I still knew...But you've grown so much since we last met."

Dallas froze on the spot once more, but not from fright of Fiona or fear of her friends knowing the truth, she actually froze up. But she didn't remain that way for long.

The teen girl clutched her head in pain, screaming out as she collapsed onto the armchair, much like Jenifer had done not that long ago.

Dallas' mind was buzzing with pain, but no one could do anything. The spell was almost complete, Dallas would soon be a goner, and no one could stop the process in the meantime.

"DALLAS!" Thomas shouted out, racing across the room to his girl.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Celia quickly yelled at him. Thomas was inches away from hugging Dallas; Celia couldn't have left it a second later.

All eyes were on the assassin now. She seemed to know what she was talking about again, as if she knew exactly what was going through Fiona's mind, and she did.

"If you touch her," Celia explained. "She'll die." It hadn't meant to sound as harsh as it was, but it was the truth. Dallas would die at the very slightest touch now.

All eyes diverted back to Fiona in synchronization, only to see her smirking face now on her daughter instead.

"I thought you would recognize my newest spell, Celia." The villainess spoke, her words like nails on a chalkboard to everyone's ears. "I know that you've used it a few times yourself...It's easier to kill them off with."

The last words were like a knife in Thomas' chest. Kill her off? Why was Fiona going to kill Dallas first? She hadn't done anything, has she?

"STOP THIS!" Celia shouted at her mother, "STOP ALL OF THIS!"

But Fiona wasn't going to stop; Fiona had no intentions of stopping her full powers from being unleashed into the world. She may have killed a few hundred people recently, but she planned to make it a few thousand by the time the week was up. Soon after that, it would be millions, moving onto other planets, other places, until every last person was dead.

Heather reappeared just in time. She had a semi-conscious Olivia in one hand, tossing her body onto the floor. She really did know how to handle herself in a fight. Olivia, not so much.

"She's all yours, Rosie." Heather smirked. Rose smiled the brightest smile she ever could have. This was the chance she had been waiting for all along.

"This is what I've been waiting for..." Rosie mumbled. She grabbed Olivia by the scruff of her neck and ran off at light speed. No one knew where she had gone or where she was planning on going, but they did know Olivia was going to regret ever crossing that line.

"Now, where were we?" Heather asked, directing her attention to her mother again.

Fiona hasn't budged from her spot, not even at the sight of her own daughter battered and bruised. She truly didn't have a heart; she truly had no care for anyone but herself in life. If Olivia came back dead, so be it! It was just one less problem for Fiona to deal with.

However, at the sight of everyone now being there, everyone staring at her, Fiona took a step back. Everyone instantly thought that was a good sign, they were wrong.

"Don't even THINK about running away, Fiona!" Scott barked.

"Oh, I wouldn't even dream of it." Fiona smirked in reply. "But don't any of you even THINK about coming near me, either."

"W-What?" Rachel stuttered.

There had to be a good reason behind what Fiona had said, she wasn't easily scared and she wasn't the sort of villain who would ever have a master plan of destruction or evil pack of monkey's to send at the group if they came towards her, she was a quite sensible villain. Fiona had a plan, they all knew it.

"She's right..." Celia mumbled, but everyone heard due to the deafening silence once again. "We lay one finger on her now and we don't lose her...We lose Dallas..."

"The only one who can kill her now is-"

"Me..." Dallas finished Heather's sentence for her.

Dallas was still shaking, her voice included. She was curled up on the armchair, scared for her own life now. No one could touch her, no one could touch Fiona, but people needed to do both. Anything that happened next, Dallas knew she was going to die anyway.

"NO!" Thomas still tried to defend his girl, even when no one had any choice anymore.

"Its okay, Tom..." Dallas whispered to him. "I can do this..."

Dallas got to her feet again. Fiona had not been planning on this. To her, Dallas was still a scared little girl. She was full of fear, full of guilt and regret, but Fiona was wrong. Dallas had grown up a lot since the last time the two had seen each other, but Fiona had only grown down.

"I'm NOT a little kid anymore, Fiona!" Dallas told the villainess, stepping closer and closer to her. "I'm not scared of you anymore..." Dallas kept on walking forward, but didn't get too close. "You used to terrify me to death as a child...But now I realize I had nothing to be afraid of."

"N-No...No, Dallas, no!" Fiona cried, worry in her voice. "Don't do this, Dallas. Don't you DARE do this!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Dallas asked, not giving a care in a world, but she was secretly praying that Fiona wouldn't answer the question. Though, Dallas should have known better, Fiona knew that answering was going to hurt Dallas further, so she did.

"Because I'm your mother!"

"NO!" Dallas quickly screamed the exact same time that a few people let out gasps of shock. "You're not my mother! My mother is DEAD because of you!"

A lot of truth and realities were coming out and everyone was quite shocked, everyone but one person. But they were all learning why Dallas had never spoke about her past before, why Dallas never mentioned her parents to any of them, why they were never around.

"I raised you as my own!" Fiona defended herself.

"AND THEN YOU LEFT ME STRANDED AND ON MY OWN!" Dallas screeched, wanting to get the point of how much hurt she had got from that. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER, YOU KILLED MY FATHER, YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"

"W-What is she talking about?" Abigail asked, not even her knowing what was going on. Dallas was talking too fast about too much, but Fiona was going along with it. That wasn't giving anyone a good feeling about what the truth was.

"Tell them, Carmen..." Dallas whispered, not turning back to look at everyone. "Tell them the truth about me."

All eyes moved onto Carmen. No one had suspected that Carmen knew everything, they had all forgotten that as a Princess she had the right to read all residents files. She had even told them that she had read Dallas', but no one knew it was her who knew the truth.

"D-Dallas Mercifilla Cecario is in foster care...Or at least was...When she moved to Scarlatina her foster father left." Carmen was confident in her words, but no confident about telling everyone about it. "Fiona killed Dallas' mother when she was a child, not long after Dallas discovered she was a soothsayer. Fiona then continued to marry her father for the money. Shortly after, Fiona killed her new husband also. Dallas witnessed it all."

There were gasps of shock again, but most had been expecting it. They were all piecing it together themselves, but knowing the truth helped.

"Dallas isn't for any place around here." Carmen continued, "She's from a place called Ye-I-Slum. It's the same place where the box Fiona was trapped in takes you." That did explain how the two had met each other whilst Fiona should have been captured. "Dallas had been trying to run from the social for years, but they found her and shoved her into an orphanage where she was bounced from family to family."

They all knew that Dallas must have finally found a foster father who she liked well enough to stay with, but he obviously didn't like her that much as he had walked out. That made sense to Thomas, that was why Dallas was always alone in the house to begin with.

"And the reason why Dallas' house looks so familiar on the inside when none of us had been in there before is because it is a mirror image of this house." That was why Thomas had felt as if he had a bad feeling about the house, it was a sub-conscious memory. It was all starting to make sense to him now.

"When Dallas was fourteen years old, nearly four years ago, she was raped in a back-alley, resulting in her son Jack-Jack Kingsley Cecario." No one had known that much, that was all knew information for them. Everyone had always assumed that Jack-Jack's father was just someone who didn't care. They had never suspected that, that was the truth.

Before Carmen could continue with any more details, in which they all knew the rest as it involved all of them and the past summer, Dallas butted in.

"THERE!" She screamed at Fiona. "Now everyone knows the truth!" Fiona's face was smirking once more, as if thinking about her 'achievements', but her eyes were saying something different. They were still scared. "This ALL could have been avoided if you had just stayed away from me and my family in the first place!"

"No..." Fiona whispered, knowing what was coming next. "Dallas, don't do this...YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!"

Dallas shook her head, not giving a damn about Fiona's words anymore, "I don't care." She simply replied, reaching out and touching her finger to Fiona's bare flesh.

Out of nowhere, there was a blinding white light. No one could open their eyes without fear of going blind. But then it was over and there was nothing there anyway, expect the darkness.

All things happen for a reason, it's finding that reason that is the hardest part.

"Sorry, Princess, but I have plans." Duncan told his girlfriend, smirking. Courtney stopped walking to turn to her boyfriend. She wasn't impressed.

"Again? You never have time for me." The brunette tried to use her 'I love you' voice to persuade Duncan to change his plans, but when he didn't say anything, she gave up on that way and raised her voice.

"Are you seeing someone else?" Courtney snatched her hand away from Duncn's grip. "Are you cheting on me?" She accused.

"No." Duncan placed a kind hand on his Princess' cheek. "No, it's nothing like that. I promise." He leaned in for a kiss, but Courtney avoided is lips, pulling his hand away from her face.

"Then what is it?" She asked. "What is so important that it can't wait, huh?" Duncan looked down to his shoes, he knew he couldn't tell her the truth, she wouldn't understand. "What I thought." Courtney looked away from Duncan too, only she did it to hide the tears starting in her eyes. "Maybe this relationship isn't going to work out after all, bye, Duncan." Courtney said, walking away from the spot where Duncan still stood.

But Courtney didn't walk away too far, she stopped and turned her attention to the floor.

"Court?" Duncan called out, wondering what was bothering her now. He did still care about her, he had always cared. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..." She mumbled. "Just a weird sense of De Ja Vu...NOT THAT IT'S ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Courtney's mood could change in an instance and she carried on walking away.

A/N: Ending It All? No...Staring the grateness that is The Going's On all over again...

If I could...I would go back in time and I would relive every single moment of it all over again...

Well...

This is the end...Yeah...The end...

The poll came to a total of three each -_- So I made the difficult decision and decided that this is going to be the ned...The very last Going On...And I have also discontinued Missing Scenes and Before the Drama so..Yeah...No more of this series...

I feel bad...Like...I dunno! I feel as if I'm letting you all down now because I've finsihed...

I am sorry...I am soo sorry...I really, really am...

Wow...November 6th is when I started this series...That was the date in which I wrote the very first chapter...Wow...That is EXACTLY 42 weeks...=O! Wow...42 weeks ago today I started this...Well...I never thought it was that much...Wow...That's ten weeks off one year...10 weeks off one year! Wow...I do wish I could have kept it going for a year...That would have been nice...

Okay, the ending wasn't too bad...I thought of it last night and...I think it went well :) What do you think?

I know there will be a lot of questions now...So, any questions you have, I will be happy to answer them for you :) I know it may have ended with a lot of unanswered ones here...That is because I was originally going to have another story in which they are all starting to go to college, Jen and Tiger are getting over thier loss and Dallas does have amesia after the enoucnter with Fiona(See above if you missed that ;D)

Oh! GOOD IDEA TIME! If I get enough questions submitted about ANYTHING! I will add an extra chapter onto here, answer the questions and I will also put in what I think has been the funniest things from YOU! I want you guys to know exactly HOW MUCH each and every single one of you has made me laugh over the past 42 weeks of my life...

hehe! SO SUBMIT QUESTIONS! Please :D

Sooo...Yeah...It would have been a rambly story and wouldn't have gone anywhere...This one is the one which finsihes the series off...I'm sorry!

GAH!

I'm still feeling sooo bad...

MOVING ON! I wanna make this just like any other AN I write...RAMBLY! hehehe...

I'm not actually home right now...I'm about 45 minutes away in a place called Ystragunlise where my mother's work friend Mandy lives...I mentioned her before...You know...CHOCOLATE! hehehe! Haven't had any chocolate yet though...But I have had a fruit shoot ;) LOL!

A curly-wirly, I had a chip butty and a sausage and now I am drinking a bottle of diet coke :D hehehe...

I'm with out internet access...But I have me laptop :D I'll have to ask Mandy if I can use her computer in a bit...

Okay, on Mandy's computer now, just ran spellheck, so we should be good with the speling ;) hehehe...LOL! Unfortunatley though, Internet isn't working! So I will need to wait until I get home...That sucks...I know...But maybe I will be able to write more chapters for other stories today also J

Uh...Yeah...

Sorry for not getting this out yesterday! I was writing it ALL night! But I finally had to give up and go to bed...So I finsihed today...AND I TOLD YOU IT WAS GONNA BE LONG! And it was ;) hehe!

Okay...I'm going back to the beginning...I am going right back to the first story and I am going to mention EVERYONE who has ever read this story series...Yes...I am...(Sorry if any people are repeated under different names)

Thank you ever so very much to;

icarlyfanatic101

Chloeiam3

hawkfire111

Won'tStopWriting

sammz

Princess Absahail

xxxluvpancakesxxx

Outback-Girl

James95

LiveUrLife2013

xXCookieGiverXx

Devil of Hearts

Duncan Luva

InstruMental

I See Flying Cookies

Chasestar

cliquefan11

Robynmas

drums247

harmheijnen

AJigsaw

Arianna Veals

Hi

Islanda

Clarissa

PenguinsRcute

The Dramatic Runner

Pandah N. Reaper

StormFloo35

sweetElisabeth

mm

CodyOnTheBounce T.V

XxXYunocchi-chanXxX

eternalstarlight28

PuckleberryPezGleek

XxPurpleChickxX

LovingTheLazyDays (DUDE! Reading over your oldder reviews, I can't believe how much you liked the stories and how NICE you were to me! =O)

Sakura Blossom Storm

mo

KlaineLuneville

Sadie Love DxC

Writer in Progress

Chibi Tamora-chan

xxRock4eveRxx

Rosalinda Johnson(BITCH! Sorry...Had to be said...)

Destanaa

Daughter of Nemesis

Desire at Gunpoint

ultimatekeyblader1

Anonymous

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven

[BLANK! Like seriously...You never used a name]

Momorulz

New york Mike

dja835955

Total Drama Lover

LittleMsPyscho

Oh my...It's just...GAH!

FUCK! I'm crying...='( I don't want this to end...

Wow...I know a lot of you haven't been here from the very first one...From the very first chapter...But you have been here...I may have lost a few of you...But that does not mean that I am ungrateful to ANY of you!

So...Yeah...This is it...

I just...I can't thank any of you enough...Wow...I just...I love you...I love you ever so very much...Each...And every...Single...One of...YOU!

Just think of it this way...Everyone edning is just another beginning...I now get the chance to write a brand new story which I hope that you read :)

_'I love you. I loved you all along. And I miss you, you're far away for far too long.' ~NickelBack, Far Away. _

_That is one of the most saddest and though provoking songs I have ever heard...It makes me realize that I am quite a lucky person to have so many people who do love me all around...All of you guys included!_

Thank you ever so very much!

Please, please, PLEASE, for the very final time, REVIEW!

Reviversion...ahahahaha! Did I really think that word up myself? =')

And 'Oh My Scarlatinan Gods' will forever hold a place in my heart also =)

It's been a good run...The best 42 weeks a girl could ask...And that has a lot to do with you...ALL OF YOU! So...Thanks...Thank you ever so very much :) You have made my life a lot more enjoyable :)

Love you ever so very much, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
